


Fateful Whispers

by Starlight1395



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Depression, High School AU, M/M, More tags to be added, Past Suicide Attempt, Rumors, Self-Harm, brief mention of rape, happy ending eventually, mentions of drug use, non descriptive rape scene, platonic MinhyukxChangkyun probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: Changkyun didn't really expect to make friends on his first day, but when he met Jooheon and Hoseok, he was thrilled. The three just seemed to click, like they had been friends for years. When his new friends warned him against the two most dangerous people in their school, Changkyun wanted to trust them - but something held him back.Son Hyunwoo and Lee Minhyuk. They fought, and smoked. Did drugs and slept around. They were bad news, and everyone was warning Changkyun to stay away from them.Why, then, did Changkyun want to find out the truth behind the rumors more and more? Was it worth risking his own safety to understand the blonde boy and his quiet friend?





	1. Chapter 1

“Good going asshole, late on your first day.” Changkyun muttered to himself as he pushed open the doors to his new high school. He had tried everything to be on time, but his body was against him. The jet lag had him sleeping through his alarm, and his lazy habit of never unpacking left him scrambling through the still sealed boxes on his bedroom floor for his things.

Thankfully the woman at the front desk had been understanding, handing Changkyun a class schedule and a map. He knew there was no point in stopping at his locker before going to his… second period class. All he had in his backpack was three blank notebooks, a folder, a pencil case, and his wallet. His keys jangled in his pocket as he walked through the empty hallways.

Turning the corner, he saw someone standing out front of what looked like a janitor’s closet. The boy was tall and broad, staring at a poster across the way with a bored expression. Changkyun had the sudden urge to give the boy a large berth, but he was efficiently lost - as expected, the map was bullshit - and he needed to ask for directions.

“Um… excuse me?” Changkyun asked, cursing himself for sounding so damn awkward. The boy glanced at him but didn’t say anything. “Um, so it’s my first day and this map is useless. How do I get to E hall from here?”

The boy looked at Changkyun, as if he was looking right into the smaller boy’s mind before glancing back at the door he was standing in front of. The door flew open and a boy stumbled out, looking disheveled. His hair was sticking up everywhere and his lips were red. Changkyun could have sworn he saw marks peeking from the collar of his shirt, but before he could get a good look, the boy dashed off.

A second boy came out of the closet, sauntering like the cat that got the cream. He was wearing tight jeans and a long sleeved shirt that was just a little but too short. The boy stretched and his shirt showed his stomach - and the flashy little belly ring that sat against his tanned skin. His hair was dyed blonde, but it was so light it almost looked white in the shitty hallway lighting.

“Thanks for keeping watch,” The blonde boy grinned, and Changkyun blushed a little. His smile was really, really pretty. That pretty smile dropped when he realized Changkyun was standing right there. “Who are you. What do you want?”

“He was asking directions to E hall.” The taller boy said, his face softening as he looked at the blonde boy. His voice was not what Changkyun had been expecting from how large he was, and how unamused he looked staring at the poster.

“Oh…” The blonde boy looked at Changkyun careful, as if he was trying to assess if he was a threat. Changkyun guessed he didn’t look like much of a threat at all because the boy’s shoulders relaxed some. “Go back that way, take the first right. Follow the hallway around and go through the huge set of double doors. You’ll see signs for the auditorium. Go through those doors and take an immediate left. You in chorus or band?”

“Um, band,” Changkyun said, looking at the map. He was trying to figure out how to apply what the boy said to the stupid drawing but it was impossible. “I play the flute.”

“Ah cute, okay you’re going to go all the way to the end of that hall it the last set of doors on your left,” The blonde boy said, smiling at Changkyun. “Here, this map is a piece of shit.”

He took the paper from Changkyun’s hand and the pen that was tucked behind the taller boy’s ear and traced the route on the map. Once it was drawn out, it was much easier to orient himself.

“Thanks, this is way better.” Changkyun grinned.

“No problem kid,” The blonde boy grinned back. “Try not to get lost anymore, yeah? The school isn’t too confusing once you get used to it.”

“Come on, we should get going.” The tall boy said, placing a soft hand to the blonde boy’s waist. The blonde boy just nodded, waved to Changkyun quickly before they disappeared into the stairwell.

Changkyun didn’t dwell on it for too long. He rushed to his class and surprisingly didn’t get lost thanks to the blonde boy’s trail. Unfortunately, his flute was still being shipped with a majority of their belongings, so he had to sit in the back and watch for that day. The director was understanding, though, and gave Changkyun the sheet music to look over.

He was able to follow along with the band, and he was pretty confident that he would be able to catch up in no time. Not to brag, but he had been second chair back in his old school. The only reason he hadn’t gotten first was because the first chair was a girl who was literally going to spend her entire life doing nothing but play the flute. He was willing to take that L - he wasn’t going to practice even more to try and one up her.

He managed to make it to the rest of his morning classes without a problem. He was able to base where he was going off what the blonde boy had drawn - his problem was that he couldn’t orient himself with how shitty the map was, but with the trail drawn, he was able to guess where to go from there.

When the bell finally rang for lunch, he groaned. He had been to a few schools in his time, and none of them had good food. The only one that was okay was in Malaysia and that was pushing the term ‘okay’. Usually he made his own lunch but, seeing how he was running late that morning, he was stuck with cafeteria food.

He got in line, dreading whatever was going to be the main for the day. Whatever ‘pizza dipper sticks’ were, he doubted they had any nutritional value.

“Hey, are you new?” A voice asked, causing Changkyun to jump a little. He looked over to see two boy standing near him, neither technically in line. The one boy was strong looking, but his face was soft and round. The shorter boy had harsh eyes but a bright smile.

“Yeah, it’s my first day.”

“What grade are you in?” The shorter boy asked.

“10, why?”

“Nice. Wanna come with us to the pizza place down the road?”

“What?”

“Grades 10 and up can leave for lunch as long as they’re back by one,” The muscular boy said. “And you were glaring at the menu so we figured you’d want to eat something else.”

“Oh thank god yes please,” Changkyun gasped, stepping out of line as fast as he could. The smell was making him a little sick. “I’m Changkyun.”

“I’m Jooheon. I’m a junior.” The boy with the sharp eyes said as he casually slung his arm over Changkyun’s shoulders.

“And I’m Hoseok. I’m a senior.” The strong looking boy say. Changkyun could hear a faint lisp, which just made him seem even softer.

“Come on guys we got an hour and there’s always a line.” Jooheon said, pulling Changkyun towards the doors. There were a fair amount of people enjoying the weather before it got cold, and the parking lot was already pretty empty. Changkyun was thankful there were assigned parking here. At his last school, he had to leave early to get a good spot - otherwise he’d have to park in the back near the dumpsters.

“You driving or me?” Hoseok asked Jooheon, who had yet to release Changkyun.

“You can,” Jooheon grinned cheekily. “I forgot to get gas this morning.”

“You always forget to get gas…” Hoseok grumbled as they walked towards one of the many slightly beat up compact cars in the parking lot. They piled in, Jooheon letting Changkyun take shotgun.

“So Changkyunnie, where did you move from?” Jooheon asked, sticking his face between the two front seats.

“Buckle up!” Hoseok scolded, but was promptly ignored.

“Boston, but I grew up all over the place,” Changkyun grinned, turning to look at his new friend. “My dad is a scientist, so we’ve moved around a lot. Hopefully we’ll be staying here until I graduate. That’s the plan at least.”

“Wow, so you must be pretty smart!”

“I mean, I get by,” Changkyun laughed. “I’m smart but I also don’t give a shit half the time so my grades are pretty average.”

“Do you like video games?” Jooheon asked as Hoseok turned into a small plaza, not even three minutes away from the school.

“Yeah but I suck at them,” He laughed as they got out of the car. He could see a line through the window but it didn’t seem that bad. “I like RPGs because I can just slash things. If it requires aiming? Count me out.”

“Our friend Hyungwon is the same way,” Hoseok chuckled, holding the door for the two younger boys. “He likes easy games. We tried to get him to play Bloodborn and he freaked out at the first boss.”

“Okay but to be fair Bloodborn is impossible.” Changkyun pouted, remembering how many fruitless hours he invested into that damned game.

They ordered and found a seat in the corner. While they waited, they talked about hobbies and favorite foods and interesting stories. By the time their pizza arrived, Changkyun felt like he had known Hoseok and Jooheon for years. It was just so easy to get along with them, it was like they had been friends forever.

“So, you guys know the school,” Changkyun said after a few minutes of silence. “Tell me what I need to know. Rumors, stories, warnings.”

“Like what?”

“Well, like at my last school, there was a bathroom everyone said was haunted,” Changkyun recalled. He didn’t believe in ghosts, so he never had a problem using that restroom but it was almost always empty. “And they’d always try to prank the freshman by saying there’s a pool under the gym floor.”

“Hm, I don’t know if we have anything like that, but I do have a warning for you,” Hoseok said, his smile dropping. “There are two guys in my grade you need to keep an eye out for. They’re bad news, and will take advantage of anyone who doesn’t steer clear.”

“Who?”

“Their names are Son Hyunwoo and Lee Minhyuk,” Hoseok dropped his voice to a whisper so Jooheon and Changkyun had to lean in to listen. “They’ve been bad news since our freshman year. Hyunwoo not so much, but Minhyuk is the fucking worst. He sleeps around and blackmails you if you try to talk about it. I heard he got Hyunwoo to break some kid’s nose for snitching last year. I’ve heard he sleeps around for some quick cash and that’s why he dresses like a slut all the time.”

“I heard Minhyuk fucks older guys for cigarettes,” Jooheon added, his eyes gleaming at the chance to gossip. “And there are rumors that he does hard drugs too. That’s why he’s so skinny and shit.”

“Hyunwoo gets into fights all the time because of Minhyuk,” Hoseok kept going. “He used to be a good kid. We were friends back in elementary school, but as soon as he met Minhyuk he turned into this emotionless asshole. He never smiles anymore and just glares at everyone. I can’t remember the last time I heard him say anything. I don’t know what Minhyuk did to him, but Hyunwoo is like Minhyuk’s bodyguard or something.”

“They’re bad news Kyunnie,” Jooheon said, sounding serious. “Steer clear of them.”

“Have either of you seen either of them do anything bad?”

“What?” Both Jooheon and Hoseok blinked.

“Have you seen them fighting or smoking or doing drugs?”

“Well… not personally, but-”

“Even if they are bad news, it’s not good to focus on rumors,” Changkyun knew first hand. He had his own number of rumors spread about him. How he’s stupid because of his accent. How he slept with his teacher for good grades. How he was a terrorist because Engligh was his second language. The list goes on and on.

“I appreciate you wanting to see the good in people, but I’m serious,” Hoseok frowned, picking at his napkin. “Hyunwoo and especially Minhyuk are bad news. If you want to stay out of trouble, don’t be caught in their little games.”

“Alright, I’ll take your advice…” Changkyun trailed off, not liking how his chest felt heavy. He didn’t even know who Hyunwoo and Minhyuk were, but he felt the urge to find out the truth behind these rumors.

“Ah shit, we have to get back,” Jooheon said, checking his phone. “Wouldn’t want the new kid to get in trouble on his first day.”

“I already missed first period because I slept in,” Changkyun laughed as they piled back into the car. “Hey, give me your numbers. My parents will be glad to hear I’m not being an anti-social asshole again.”

“Hell yeah, friendship!” Jooheon cheered as he took Changkyun’s phone, typing in both his and Hoseok’s information.

* * *

  
Changkyun wished he could will the clock to tick just a little bit faster. There were only three minutes left, and then he was free for the first weekend at his new school. His parents were overjoyed when their son told them he had plans to hang out with friends. His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him not to get into too much trouble, slipping him some cash for food and ‘adventures’ as she liked to put it, winking slyly at her son.

His bag was in his trunk, and all he had to do was survive the last two minutes of class and he’d be free. Jooheon was saying how he invited some of his other friends over, and how they’d instantly love Changkyun the way he and Hoseok had.

Finally, the bell rang in the middle of the teacher’s sentence and the classroom exploded. Everyone jumped up at once and rushed towards the door, which was why Changkyun gave himself a few seconds to pack up because by the time he was done, the mob at the door was gone. He waved goodbye to his bio teacher before slipping out of the room, making a beeline for his locker.

He had told Jooheon ahead of time that he was going to wait out the traffic before heading over to the older boy’s house. Anyone who didn’t care for sitting in a line of cars tended to loiter around the hallways for anywhere between ten minutes and half an hour for the parking lot to clear out before making their own hasty retreat.

It was liberating to shove his heavily used, outdated textbooks into his locker. Changkyun shoved the scarf his mom made him bring into his backpack - even though it wasn’t that cold at all, but her mother’s instinct told her he was going to want it that day for some reason - along with a notebook to finish some homework. Thankfully he just had to outline some essay for his writing class, which would take ten minutes at the most.

He closed his locker and shot Jooheon a text, saying he was going to run to the bathroom before making his way to the parking lot. Jooheon texted back instantly, telling him to hurry up but be careful. Apparently accidents were more than just a little usual in this parking lot. Changkyun sent a thumbs up before pushing open the door for the boy’s bathroom.

It was silent, which he took to mean he was alone. He made his way to the single stall, still not feeling comfortable enough in his new school to pee where just anyone could wander in and get an eyeful of his dick at the urinal. He did his business and walked out of the stall, only to stumble back a little in surprise. He hadn’t heard the door open, so he wasn’t expecting to see anyone standing by the sinks.

It was the blonde boy from Changkyu’s first day of school, looking worse for wear. It didn’t seem that he noticed Changkyun standing there yet, which made him feel even more uneasy. From where he was, Changkyun could see the boy had been crying - his eyes red and his cheeks blotchy. He was holding onto the sink, his knuckles white from how hard he was gripping the porcelain. Changkyun could hear his heavy breathing, and he could tell something was very wrong with him.

“Um, are you alright?” Changkyun asked, as softly as he could so as not to scare the boy. Unfortunately, the boy still jumped a foot in the air and spun around as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

“Who the fuck- oh, it’s you.” The boy stared at Changkyun like a cornered animal, and Changkyun couldn’t stop his stomach from twisting. His eyes honed in on the boy’s neck and the twist in his stomach dropped to the floor.

Hand prints, red and swollen again his otherwise flawless skin.

“Oh my god, your neck-” Changkyun rushed forward, not caring that he didn’t even know the boy’s name.

“Don’t-” But it was too late. Changkyun had already pulled his shirt to the side to show the marks.

“Who did this?” Changkyun whispered, his thumb passing over the skin without pulling any pressure down.

“It’s fine.” The boy looked away but didn’t try to stop Changkyun.

“You were choked, how is that fine?” Changkyun felt a spike of anger flare through him. Who the fuck would do something like this?

“I-”

“Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“What?” The boy blinked at him, looking him in the eye for the first time since Changkyun made his presence known.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Changkyun repeated himself. “I have the feeling you wouldn’t want to go to the nurse, but I have band-aids in my bag.”

“No… no, just this,” the boy whispered, looking close to tears again. “Don’t tell anyone you saw me, please.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m used to this,” The boy sighed. “It’s fine, really. People will think I was choked out in sex or something.” he giggled a little, his face lighting up with the smile.

“That’s some kinky sex then.” Changkyun returned the smile, his slightly more hesitant.

“That’s the best kind,” The boy laughed again, and this time it actually sounded a little more genuine. “Sorry for holding you up. I bet you have things to do-” Before he could turn to leave, Changkyun took off his bag and started digging through it.

“Here,” Changkyun wrapped the scarf around the boy’s neck, careful not to pull too tight and hurt him more. “My mom said I was going to need this at some point. I guess she was right.”

“I- you don’t have to.” He said, hsi voice dropping back down to a whisper.

“I want to,” Changkyun smiled softly. “Consider the scarf a thank you for helping me the other day. You really saved my ass with that map.”

“Yeah, well… I couldn’t let some newbie wander around lost,” The boy’s mouth turned up slightly in the corners. “There are some bad kids at this school. Wouldn’t want you getting sucked into the wrong crowd.”

“I’m Im Changkyun, by the way.” He said, holding out his hand.

“Lee Minhyuk.” The boy said softly. He hesitated to take Changkyun’s hand, but returned the gesture anyway. Changkyun could feel how Minhyuk’s fingers were trembling. Soft and cold and shaking.

“Minhyuk..?” Changkyun wondered why the same was so familiar.

“I should go,” Minhyuk said, quickly taking his hand back. “You should too. Security comes and checks to see if anyone’s here after the buses leave.”

“Take care of yourself!” Changkyun called, just as Minhyuk slipped from the bathroom, leaving him all alone once again.

Changkyun quickly washed his hands and slung his backpack over one shoulder before making his way out to his car. It wasn’t until he was on his way to Jooheon’s house that he remembered why the name Minhyuk was familiar. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the pizza place they went on his first day - where they warned him about Son

Hyunwoo and Lee Minhyuk, the two worst people in their school.

Changkyun didn’t like the uneasy feeling that took over his chest as he drove. There was something different about Lee Minhyuk and Changkyun wasn’t going to let some rumors turn his mind against the boy from the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

“So Hyungwon is already here, but Kihyun will be kinda late cuz he goes to school on the other side of town.” Jooheon said as he let Changkyun in, taking the younger boy’s bag from his hand despite Changkyun trying to hold onto it.

“How did you meet Kihyun if he goes to a different school?” Changkyun tried not to gawk at Jooheon’s house - it was a little smaller than his new one, but it was homey and comforting. There were pictures and paintings covering the walls, showing Jooheon growing from toddler years to now. There were pictures of what Changkyun assumed was family, and pictures that Jooheon probably drew in school.

“We used to go to the same place for vocal lessons,” Jooheon opened a door and started walking down the stairs. “He’s the same age as Hoseok, so you’re the baby of the group now! I’ve been the baby this whole time.”

“Does that mean I get to be coddled?” Changkyun grinned.

“Of course, our friends are cuddle fiends,” Jooheon stopped walking suddenly. “You better not steal my cuddles.”

“We can share.” Changkyun laughed at Jooheon’s pout.

“Hey! About time you got here,” Hoseok called as they finally stepped into the open area of the basement. It was a nice basement, Changkyun had to admit. It was finished, with a fluffy rug and an obviously second hand couch. There was a large TV with a self under it holding various game systems and movies. The table was covered in bowls of snacks, and there was a mini fridge humming in the corner. “When do you want to move the couch?”

“Not yet,” Jooheon put Changkyun’s bag down by a pile of blankets, pillows and other bags. “The couch is comfier for movies, and Kihyun will want to set up the blankets and shit himself.”

“When is that pipsqueak getting here?” Hoseok asked, not getting up from his spot on the couch.

“Um, probably not till five. He said to eat without him.” Jooheon was busy digging through the movies on the shelf.

“Alright, I’ll place the order then,” Hoseok looked at Changkyun. “Pizza good with you?”

“Yeah I’ll eat anything.”

“One plain, one sausage okay?”

“Perfect.”

“Sweet.” Hoseok jumped up and went upstairs, already typing in the number.

“So you’re Changkyun?” The other boy on the couch asked. He was obviously taller than Changkyun, even sitting down, with tired eyes and a small smile.

“Um, yeah, though it’s a little worrying that you already know me,” He laughed, glancing at Jooheon. “Makes me wonder what Jooheon’s been saying.”

“Good things, I promise.” Jooheon said, but Changkyun could see how the other boy was obviously avoiding looking at him.

“He said you’re a weeb nerd who tells bad jokes.” Hyungwon grinned wider as Jooheon cried out.

“That’s not what I said! Kyhunnie you gotta believe me.”

“That’s what I heard from your stories Honey.” Hyungwon laughed.

“It’s honestly pretty accurate,” Changkyun grinned, sitting next to the lanky boy. “I’m glad to know that part of my personality is the most obvious.”

“Help me pick a movie.” Jooheon whined. Changkyun jumped off the couch and draped himself over the other boy’s back so he could see the shelf.

“I’ve never seen this one before.” He said, pointing at a familiar title. It was familiar because he had seen posters for it everywhere but never had the chance to see it.

“So what’s the verdict?” Hoseok asked, coming back down the stairs. Jooheon pulled out the DVD case and tossed it to him. “Oh hell yeah, we fucks with musicals in this household.”

“Oh god, a musical? Hoseok isn’t going to let us watch it at all.” Hyungwon groaned, earning a smack from the other boy.

“Is he a singer?” Changkyun asked as Jooheon slipped the DVD into the player

“Oh big time.” He snickered. Hoseok whined from Changkyun’s left, pouting.

“Do you see how mean they are to me?” He turned to Changkyun, who gave him a sympathetic look. He pulled the smaller boy into his chest, hugging him as he complained even more. “All I want to do is have a good time with my friends but all I get is slander. Slander and propaganda. Slander and propaganda and lies.”

“My cuddles…” Jooheon watched Changkyun being held hostage by Hoseok’s hug with a fake look of horror. “Stolen from me, by my own brother.”

“He’s mine now,” Hoseok said, pulling Changkyun onto his lap. “He’s the only one that really appreciates me, and I’m never letting him go-”

Just then the doorbell rang.

“Oh that’s the pizza.” Hyungwon said easily, and the next thing Changkyun knew he was sitting on the floor and Hoseok was halfway up the stairs.

“Did I just… get dumped?” Changkyun whispered. A moment passed before all three were cackling on the floor.

“Jooheon, you said he wasn’t funny,” Hyungwon wiped a tear from his eye. “This kid is golden.”

“Ya, you said I wasn’t funny?” Changkyun yelled at Jooheon, who was scrambling away as he laughed.

“I- uhh, you’re a good friend?” He tried to defend himself, and Changkyun threw himself on the older boy, tackling him to the ground. “Mercy! Mercy please!”

“There’s no getting out of this one Honey.” Hyungwon laughed from the couch. Hoseok came stomping down the steps, pizza boxes in hand.

“Did I miss something?” He asked, placing the boxes down on the only clear spot on the table.

“Just the ultimate betrayal, it’s fine.” Changkyun said casually as he sat on Jooheon’s back.

“Guess you’re officially part of the group now,” Hoseok sat and opened a box, completely unphased by the scene in front of him. “Congrats.”

“Joy.” Changkyun laughed as he grabbed some food.

* * *

  
“Ah, it’s my mom. I should take this.” Changkyun said, noticing that his phone was vibrating.

“You’ll have better service upstairs. The kitchen is best if you don’t want to go on the porch,” Jooheon recommended, eyes glued to the TV. “Heads up though, Kihyun should be here soon so don’t get freaked out if someone lets themselves in.”

“Sounds good.” Changkyun started up the steps as he answered the phone.

“Ah, sorry for calling when you’re with your friends but I just had a quick question.” His mom said as soon as he picked up.

“It’s alright we’re just eating now,” He smiled. He really did love his mom. She was one of his best friends - one of the only rocks in his life, especially with how often they moved around when he was younger. “What’s up?”

“I was just wondering if you knew which box I packed my knitting things in? I wanted to keep working on that blanket for your cousin but I cannot for the life of me remember where it went.”

“Uh, did you check the crafting boxes?”

“Yeah, that’s the first place I looked.” Changkyun could hear his mom’s pout through the phone and smiled a little.

“Wait, did you take it out of that little pouch on the side of the couch?”

“Of course! At least… I think I did?”

“It might still be in the couch pocket. When is the furniture going to get here?”

“Not till tomorrow…” She pouted even more. “Now what should I do?”

“Sorry Ma.” Changkyun snickered, knowing his mother was just being dramatic.

“Speaking of knitting, did that scarf come in handy? I know it was kinda warm but I had a gut feeling and you know what I say about gut feelings.”

“If you don’t trust them, you regret it,” Changkyun recited back, knowing that saying by heart. “And yeah, actually. I ran into a boy who needed it.”

“Really? Did you make a new friend?”

“Eh, I don’t think we’re… friends? But I want to be his friend at some point. I don’t know if he’ll let me though. Apparently he has a bad reputation, but he really does seem misunderstood, you know? And now like in a cheesy movie way, in an actual way.”

“What’s his name?”

“Lee Minhyuk, he’s two grades ahead of me.”

“Well, if you or this Minhyuk boy need anything, let me know,” She said warmly. “I’ll let you get back to your party now. You’re probably right about it being with the couch. And I told myself I wouldn’t forget to take it out…”

“Night ma.”

“Night baby.” She made a loud kissy sound before hanging up, leaving Changkyun smiling.

“You know Minhyuk?” A voice asked from behind him. Changkyun spun around, almost throwing his phone in shock. They boy standing in the kitchen looked to be about the same height as him, with a mousy face and a scowl.

“Um, sort of?”

“Stay away from him.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You have no idea what’s going on,” The boy - Kihyun, Changkyun assumed - said flatly. He didn’t look amused in the slightest. “I suggest you stay away from Minhyuk.”  
Changkyun didn’t know why his words rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe it was because he saw the genuine sorrow in Minhyuk’s eyes when he said he was used to it, or maybe it was because he remembered saying the same things himself. Kihyun moved to walk past him but Changkyun put an arm out, stopping the older boy.

“No, you listen here,” Changkyun said, trying to keep his voice from raising. “I may not know everything about him, but if all you and the others are going to do is tell me to stay away you can just- just fuck off! All you guys do is talk about how bad he is, but I- I really don’t think he is! Hoseok and Jooheon tried to warn me too but even they said they didn’t have any proof! I’m sick of people feeding into stupid fucking rumors! If I want to be friends with him, I’m going to be friends with him! So take your gossip and shove it.”  
Kihyun just stared at him, mouth open a little in shock. He blinked once, twice before closing his mouth and nodding.

“I like you,” He said finally, his voice much softer than before. “I was worried you were going to be like Jooheon and the others. Don’t get me wrong. I love them to pieces, but sometimes they can be a little… bull headed.”

“What?”

“I was telling you to stay away from Minhyuk because he doesn’t need any more bullshit in his life, but if you really feel that way… then who am I to stop you?”

“I just… I know what it feels like to have people whispering about you behind your back. If I had even one person who chose to believe me over the rumors…” Changkyun trailed off, biting his bottom lip.

“Look, I’ve known Minhyuk and Hyunwoo for years,” Kihyun said quietly, as if he was telling a secret he had promised never to tell. “I… I can’t say what’s going on, but if you’re serious about this, I have a favor.”

“What kind of favor?” Changkyun asked, not sure if he should trust Kihyun. He barely knew him, and his first impression wasn’t the best.

“Just… find things out for yourself. Don’t believe the bullshit people whisper in the halls. Whispers are like vengful spirits, never properly put to rest.”

“Are you a literature student?” Changkyun asked suddenly, causing Kihyun to blink in shock again.

“Uh, yeah actually,” He looked at Changkyun with suspicious eyes. “How did you….”

“You talk like one,” Changkyun giggled a little. “My dad is friends with a lot of literature professors and they always talk like they’re reading a poem.”

“Oh…” Kihyun blushed, his ears warming at he looked at his feet. “I didn’t realize I did that.”

“It’s not a bad thing! Just means you’re more interesting to listen to.” Changkyun grinned as Kihyun’s blush grew.

“We should get to the others,” The older boy said quickly, and Changkyun could tell how flustered he was. “Just… don’t mention Minhyuk to the others. Again, I love them but they don’t understand.”

“I won’t.”

“And don’t mention me to anyone at your school,” Kihyun suddenly looked serious again, and it shocked Changkyun a little. “I have my reasons for going to a different school.”

“Ah, I see…” Changkyun didn’t need him to elaborate. He understood.

“Come on Changkyun, let’s go before Jooheon sends a search party for us.” Kihyun smiled, and Changkyun noted how handsome he was when he was scowling. The younger boy nodded and followed Kihyun back to the basement, wondering just who Lee Minhyuk really was.

* * *

 

Changkyun found himself wandering the hallways. He had asked to go to the bathroom, but his teacher couldn’t care less so he decided to take the time to enjoy the empty hallways. It wasn’t often it was so silent. He turned the corner and suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place.

He rushed to the nearest bathroom, only to see the large boy from his first day standing outside the door again. He assumed that was Hyunwoo, seeing how he was the one that was always with Minhyuk.

Which meant Minhyuk was probably in the bathroom.

“Can I-?”

“It’s occupied.” Hyunwoo said, his voice soft and low.

“The whole thing? I just have to pee real fast-”

“Sorry, it’s occupied,” Hyunwoo said again, the stoic look on his face fading to something almost… fond? “There’s a bathroom around the corner though-”

Just then there was a shout from inside the bathroom. Both Changkyun and Hyunwoo froze, their eyes glued to the door. Changkyun moved first, dashing past Hyunwoo and into the bathroom. It was empty, the handicapped stall the only one closed.

Another shout came, this one sounding more strangled. Changkyun could hear Hyunwoo saying something, but he couldn’t make it out through the roaring in his ears. He went to the stall and slammed his hand on it, the sound echoing against the tiles.

“Who’s there?” Minhyuk asked, his voice shaking.

“It’s that boy,” Hyunwoo sounded uneasy. “He got in before I could stop him.”

“Minhyuk, are you okay?” Changkyun didn’t care about the conversation happening over his head. All he could think about was how the shout sounded so scared.

“Changkyun, you need to leave.”

“Not until I know you’re okay.”

“I said leave.”

“Come out here and make me leave then.” He challenged.

“Hyunwoo?” Minhyuk said, sounding so small. Changkyun heard shuffling coming from the stall.

“Come on kid, you shouldn’t be here.”

“No, I’m not leaving until I know he’s okay.” Changkyun stood his ground. He heard a huff from the stall, then the sound of fabric being pulled up.

“Talk about a buzzkill.” Someone Changkyun had never seen before threw the stall door open and stalked out of the bathroom, not even glancing back. Changkun didn’t even hesitate before rushing into the stall, where Minhyuk was leaning against the wall.

“What the fuck? I told you to leave.” He tried to make his words biting but there was a deep exhaustion that seemed to seep from him.

“What did he do to you?” Changkyun asked, noticing how Minhyuk’s shorts were flung over the railing next to the toilet. He had pulled his underwear back up, but he still looked disheveled.

“Nothing I didn’t want him to do,” Minhyuk snapped. “Do you have any idea how long it took to get in his pants?”

“He was hurting you though...” Changkyun was starting to feel bad. He was so sure the shout had been one of distress, but seeing the look on Minhyuk’s face… maybe he really did interrupt something.

“Yeah, and?” Minhyuk said, tugging his shorts on, the jeans so short Changkyun could see his underwear peeking out of the bottom. “What if I wanted him to hurt me?” He didn’t look at Changkyun.

“I just got scared, that’s all.” Changkyun whispered, looking away. Shame burned his ears.

“Why should you care?” Minhyuk asked, spinning and glaring at Changkyun. His expression softened a little when he saw the look in the younger boy’s eyes.

“How’s your neck?” It was barely a whisper. Minhyuk’s hand flew up to his throat, his hand not touching the skin. Changkyun could see, now that he was closer, the thick layer of concealer covering his throat.

“Fine,” Minhyuk said shortly, letting his hand drop. “You should get back to class.”

“I’ve heard the rumors, you know,” Changkyun said, and Minhyuk froze. “I just wanted you to know that unless you give me a reason to believe them, I’m not going to. I know how hurtful rumors can be.”

“They aren’t rumors if they’re true,” Minhyuk’s voice caught, but his face was devoid of emotions. “Be careful kid, I’m bad news. Everything you’ve heard? Probably true to some extent. Do yourself a favor and don’t get involved.”

“I’ll be the one to decide what I involve myself in, thank you very much,” Changkyun said with a sudden rush of courage. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo just blinked at him, their raised eyebrows hidden by their bangs. “Oh, and my mom said you can keep the scarf. Well, actually she said ‘tell him to keep the scarf but ask what his favorite color is so I can make a better one for him’. So yeah, what’s your favorite color?”

“What?” Minhyuk blinked, a single tear splashing from his eye.

“Your favorite color? For a scarf? My ma’s been on a knitting kick and jumps at any opportunity to start a new project.”

Just then, the bell rang. Changkyun jumped and cursed - his things were still in his last class and that was two halls over.

“Shit, I have to get to class-”

“Red.”

“Red? Alright, I’ll let her know,” Changkyun grinned wide, and Minhyuk’s eyes widened even more. “Take care of yourself, yeah?”

Before Minhyuk or Hyunwoo could say anything, Changkyun was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short but I'm getting antsy for some reason so I'm writing more!
> 
> I might have another chapter up soon. I'm supposed to go to a wedding this weekend but my body decided to contract every illness in the book this weeks and I'm going to be SO MAD if I can't go, but if I do end up staying home, more time to mope and write IG


	3. Chapter 3

Changkyun stood with his back against the wall, waiting for Jooheon. He was waiting outside of the school, watching the ants crawl through the grass with a bored expression. Hoseok was working on a group project, so he was staying behind to finish his section that he had been procrastinating on for weeks now. Jooheon had texted Changkyun, saying he was going to be a little late. His teacher wanted him to stay back for a few minutes to talk about his essay topic, so they were going to run to the McDonald’s drive through instead of getting pizza or something else.

Changkyun had been a little disappointed with change of plans because they had agreed to check out a new thai place that had just opened up down the street, but that was the kind of place they’d have to get to the second the bell rang to make it back to school in time. He shot a text to their group chat, suggesting they go for dinner at some point so they could take their time and actually enjoy the food.

There were a few people loitering where Changkyun was waiting, talking and not trying to hide the fact that they were smoking on school grounds. He didn’t try to listen in on their conversations, but he was too close to not hear.

“That damn emo.” The one boy said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

“What did he do this time?” The girl with them asked, laughing. All she had was a cigarette and a diet iced tea.

“Apparently he got caught in the boy’s locker room,” The first boy said with a grin, snubbing out the cigarette on the bottom of his shoe and lighting another, dropping the smoking butt onto the grass. “Guess he wasn’t able to fag his way out of changing in the locker rooms like everyone else.”

“Wait what?”

“Apparently he had some deal with the school that he could change in the nurse’s office because he’s a danger to the normal guys in his gym class or something,” The boy said, grinning maliciously. The girl snorted. “But this time he couldn’t pussy out and got cornered. Apparently when he was getting his faggy ass kicked, someone saw his thighs.”

“So what? Everyone’s seen his legs. He doesn’t try to hide them with those shorts he wears all the time.”

“So, it means the rumors of him being a cutter are true,” He guy grinned wider, and Changkyun felt a spike of rage go through him. He didn’t even know who they were talking about, but he couldn’t stand the way they were talking about this kid. “My friend was there when it happened, and he said the fag’s leg was mulitated. Cuts all over his upper thigh. Don’t know how he hides them with how slutty he dresses.”

“Serves him right for being so disgusting.” The girl cackled, throwing her head back.

“Maybe he’ll finally cut deep enough and do us all a favor-”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Changkyun cut in, fuming. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t know who this kid is,” Changkyun could feel his temper rising. “You don’t know what he’s going through or who he is, and you’re what? Laughing over the fact that he hurts himself? You’re fucking sick.”

“And you are you?”

“It doesn’t matter who I am,” Changkyun’s voice was getting louder. “How could you fucking laugh over this? You’re a sick bitch!”

“You shut the fuck up-” The guy pulled his arm back as if to punch Changkyun, who closed his eyes and tensed for the impact.

“That’s enough.” A familiar voice said, causing the boy with the cigarette to fall silent.

“Minhyuk-” Changkyun spun around, looking at the older boy. His face was swollen, and he was holding his side like he was in pain.

“If you have a problem with me, take it up with me,” Minhyuk snapped at the guy, who was looking more and more awkward by the moment. “Don’t gossip like a shady bitch and grow a pair.”

“What, so your fuck toy body guard can beat the shit out of me?” The guy scoffed, not looking Minhyuk in the eye.

“Leave Hyunwoo out of this.” Minhyuk growled.

“Oh, is that what gets ya?” The guy taunted, standing a few inches above Minhyuk, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t like when we talk about your boy toy? Don’t like it when we talk about how you take it up the ass like a fag-”

“That’s not what you said when you were begging me to let you cum last month.”

“What?” The guy reeled back, spluttering.

“You heard me.” Minhyuk grinned sweetly, and if Changkyun couldn’t see how hard he was shaking, he would have almost been convinced that Minhyuk really was calm.

“We- I- you- that never happened! I’d never-”

“No, but you know how rumors spread around here,” Minhyuk glanced around, tallying how many people would be able to hear him if he raised his voice even just a little bit. “All I have to do is shout a little and everyone out here will hear me. By the end of the day, you’ll be one of my conquests and the whole school will know.”

“You wouldn’t-”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Minhyuk asked, fluttering his eyelashes a little. “You’re the one gossiping about me. You’re the one talking badly about Hyunwoo. You’re the one that tried to hit Changkyun. You’ve given me more than enough reasons to ruin you, and I’m not afraid of you. You think you can giggle about me and my life behind my back with your friend? Sorry baby boy but that ain’t going to work. Oh, and by the way? If you stopped dressing like you worked at a gas station, maybe you’d actually be able to get with me.” Minhyuk winked, causing the boy to splutter and pale.

The boy froze before spitting some curses and stomping away. The girl looked between him and Minhyuk before finally running after him. Changkyun watched them go before turning to look at Minhyuk with wide eyes.

“Are you alright?” Minhyuk asked, finally looking at him.

“I’m fine,” Changkyun said, frowning. “Are you okay though? You look like shit.”

“Ah, it’s fine,” Minhyuk laughed waving off Changkyun’s concern. “I’ve dealt with worse. Are you sure you’re alright though? That asshole almost hit you.”

“I could have handled it,” Changkyun smiled softly. “He didn’t look like he could hit all that hard anyway.”

Minhyuk’s face changed, morphing from pleasantly blank to concerned. Changkyun didn’t like the older boy looking at him like that. He opened his mouth to console him, but just then Jooheon called out to him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Your friend is calling for you.” Minhyuk’s smile seemed a little forced.

“I’ll tell him to leave.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I can take you back to my house and patch you up and-”

“Changkyun… what’s going on?” Jooheon slowed down as he realized who his friend was talking to.

“Jooheon-”

“I was just leaving,” Minhyuk said, smiling again. Changkyun understood - he was trying to make himself seem as unthreatening as possible. Changkyun didn’t think Minhyuk could be threatening up until about ten minutes ago, but now? Minhyuk had a lot of surprises hidden up his sleeve, and it made Changkyun even more interested. “I’ll catch you around.”

“Minhyuk-”

“Let’s go Kyunnie,” Jooheon tugged on his sleeve. “We’re gonna be late getting back if we wait any longer.”

“But-” Changkyun looked back, but Minhyuk was already making his way towards the school again.

“What were you doing with Lee Minhyuk?” Jooheon hissed, pulling Changkyun towards the parking lot.

“Some kids were talking shit on him and I called them out. I didn’t know they were talking about him until he stepped in. He stopped the guy from hitting me.”

“What?” Jooheon didn’t sound convinced. “Are you sure we’re talking about the same Lee Minhyuk? That Lee Minhyuk is an asshole. He’ll do anything for a quick fuck or a pack of smokes…”

“I think you’re just buying into the rumors too much.” Changkyun didn’t like how upset he was suddenly feeling with Jooheon. In the weeks he had been there, Jooheon had become his other half. It was like they had been friends since birth - even Hoseok commented on how close they were.

And all of a sudden, Changkyun was… irritated with him?

“Changkyun, you have to be careful,” Jooheon frowned as he pulled into the drive through. “That guy is no joke. He’s dangerous. He sent some kid to the hospital for making fun of him. Like, who does that?” he quickly placed their order.

“The kid deserved it then.” Changkyun spat, feeling the anger rise in him again.

“Are you kidding me? He made a few jokes and Lee Minhyuk got Hyunwoo to break his fucking nose and gave him a concussion!”

“What were the jokes about, huh? Were they like the jokes harmless like the ones I got to hear earlier? Jokes about cutting and Minhyuk killing himself?” Changkyun couldn’t help his tone. Jooheon flinched at how sharp Changkyun’s words were.

“Well, I don’t know if the jokes were that bad-” He trailed off, taking the two bags and drinks.

“That’s the problem, isn’t it Honey?” Changkyun snapped, not looking at his friend. “You never know what’s going on, but you believe everything you hear? You never try to think of it from the other side. You hear one thing and run with them.”

“Changkyun-”

“I’m going.” He took his lunch and slammed the door behind him, storming towards the school and ignoring Jooheon’s calls after him.

* * *

  
"Minhyuk!” Changkyun called to the older boy. Minhyuk glanced around and frowned, stepping to the side and letting the younger catch up.

“What?” He asked, sounding almost suspicious.

“Hang out with me today,” Changkyun said with as much conviction as possible. “You and Hyunwoo. Come over and have dinner at my place.”

“No thank you.” Minhyuk started walking, and Changkyun had to run a little to catch up with him.

“But-”

“No, Changkyun,” Minhyuk turned on his heel and looked at Changkyun with an unreadable expression. “I was serious the other day. I’m trouble. You’d be better off staying away.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Changkyun challenged, causing Minhyuk to pause.

“Then I can’t keep saving you,” he said, not looking at him. Changkyun could see his shoulders tense. “I don’t know why you’re so determined, but leave me alone. I don’t want to be your friend, and you shouldn’t want to be mine.” He started to walk away again, but Changkyun wasn’t done.

“It just sounds like you’re scared. Like you’re running away.”

“So?” Minhyuk spun around, his face twisted in a mix of different emotions. “So what? Wouldn’t you be scared too? When your every move is watched and everything you do gets blown out of proportion and everyone is agaisnt you for no fucking reason?”

“You don’t have to be scared of me.”

“You don’t understand,” Minhyuk dropped his head, his bangs hanging in his eyes. “I can’t trust anyone anymore.”

“You trust Hyunwoo.”

“He’s the only one.” Minhyuk said, finally looking Changkyun in the eye.

“What about-” Changkyn cut himself off when he realized he was about to shout Kihyun’s name across campus. He didn’t know what was going on with him either, but he wasn’t going to go doing the one thing the older boy asked him not to do.

“Leave me alone Changkyun,” Minhyuk sighed, turning away again. “It’s not worth it. Trust me. I graduate in a few months then it’s over. Don’t bother getting involved. It’s not worth it.”

“I don’t care!” Changkyun shouted, causing Minhyuk to stop walking. He didn’t turn around, but Changkyun used the opportunity to keep talking. “I don’t care what you say, or what the rumors say. You’re not the person everyone says you are. You’re not the person YOU say you are, and I’m going to prove it to you!”

“Go fuck yourself.” Minhyuk spat, but Changkyun could see how his hands were shaking. He was sure that if Minhyuk were to turn around, the older boy’s eyes would be wet too.

“I’m not going to give up on you,” Changkyun tried to keep his voice from shaking. “No one tried to stand up for me, and I’m not going to stand around and let the same thing happen to you.”

“It’s been happening for three years,” Minhyuk laughed, but it wasn’t happy. “There’s nothing you can do. Please, for both our sakes just forget about this. I don’t want your pity, and I don’t need your help. There’s nothing you can do.”

“You’re underestimating me,” Changkyun smiled a little. “That was your first mistake.”

“You sound like an anime villain.” Minhyuk scoffed, but Changkyun could hear the faint humor in his voice.

“You like anime? We should watch some together sometime.” He tried again, earning a head shake from the older boy.

“I’m going to miss my ride,” He said, sighing and adjusting his backpack. “Get home safe.”

“You too!” Changkyun called after him, finding himself grinning. Sure, it hadn’t gone exactly as he planned, but it was still a step in the right direction. He hopped in his car and called his mom, having had the whole ‘no texting and driving’ thing drilled into his skull since the second he started leaning how to drive.

“Baby! Are your friends coming over?” She asked as soon as she picked up.

“Ah, no… they’re busy.” Changkyun said with a frown.

“That’s too bad, I wanted to give this boy his scarf.”

“You finished already?”

“This morning!” She giggled a little. “I felt the red was too plain, so I added a design at the bottom.”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Changkyun smiled softly. He suddenly got an idea, and felt guilty that he hadn’t thought of it before. “Can you make another?”

“Another? Did you lose yours already?”

“No, but Minhyuk has a friend and it would be rude to give just one of them a present, right?”

“Ah, I raised you so well,” She cooed, causing him to smile more. “What color for this new friend of yours?”

“Hmm,” Changkyun thought of Hyunwoo. He didn’t know much about the older boy at all, but he thought Hyunwoo would look good in dark colors. “Maybe black or grey? And make it a little longer than usual. He’s tall and muscular so a small scarf won’t fit.”

“Black huh? I can work with that,” She said, thinking. “Well, hurry home! I’m making your favorite. Invite Jooheon over if you want.”

“Actually, we got into a bit of a fight…”

“Oh my, really? You two are so close already though…”

“It’s… complicated,” Changkyun sighed. He felt guilty about snapping at his friend, but at the same time he was still so angry at Jooheon for believing the rumors so easily. “I’ll explain everything tonight. Is dad eating with us?”

“He left for that conference, remember? He’ll be home Monday.”

“Oh right, I forgot,” Changkyun chuckled. “I’ll be home soon!”

“Stay safe pumpkin!”

“Always.” Changkyun hung up and sat in his car for a moment, thinking. What was he going to do about Minhyuk? The older boy said he didn’t want Changkyun getting involved, but the way he hesitated and trembled told Changkyun that he was afraid of being forgotten or left behind.

As he drove, he was struck with an idea. No one at school seemed to know the truth of who Minhyuk really was, which left one option.

He shot Kihyun a text before getting out of the car and going to greet his mom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thankfully whatever plague I have seems to be clearing up, so I get to party tomorrow! Which means I won't even think about starting the next chapter until Sunday lmao there was another idea I kinda wanted to write up real fast, but that would be a real short little oneshot for skz or day6 probably. I might do that tonight to relax.
> 
> Thank you everyone who's read so far! I know it's been a while since I wrote for Monsta X but it feels good to be back! I'm technically a Jooheon/Wonho double bias, but it's just so fun to write Changkyun? Maybe that's why he's my bias wrecker! Everything thought I was a Changkyun Ult for a while, but that title belongs to my stupid stringbean Jae <3


	4. Chapter 4

_“Min…”_

_“It’s not what it looks like!” Minhyuk sobbed, covering his face._

_“Then what is it really? Because it looks really bad…” Hyunwoo could barely look at his friend._

_“I-” He sobbed again. “I couldn’t stop them… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”_

_“Stop what? What are you talking about?” Hyunwoo thought he was going to collapse. Minhyuk looked up at him with red, bloodshot eyes. Hyunwoo felt sick to his stomach. Minhyuk - who had just been laughing at his fourteenth birthday the other weekend - had white powder smeared under his knows and blood seeping from under him. Hyunwoo knew exactly why Minhyuk was bleeding, and he saw fucking red. Someone put their hands on his friend-_

_“I couldn’t stop the voices-” Minhyuk sobbed, his body shaking violently. “I just- just needed them to stop for a MINUTE and they PROMISED-”_

_“So you did cocaine?” Hyunwoo was angry, but he was more afraid than anything. Afraid for his friend._

_Afraid of his friend._

_“They promised it would make me feel better,” Minhyuk scrubbed at his face, wincing when his hips moved. “But- but it didn’t-”_

_“Why would you trust them? You know they’re assholes.” Hyunwoo took his jacket off and wrapped it around Minhyuk’s bottom half. He had always been a small kid, but he seemed even smaller somehow._

_“I just wanted to feel better…” Minhyuk sobbed, burying his face in Hyunwoo’s neck. The larger boy’s heart broke. He knew his peers. Every single person in their school would know what happened and they were going to blow it up to make Minhyuk seem like the bad guy. They were only freshmen, and no one would believe him if he talked back._

_That’s how it always went. There was nothing he could do but help Minhyuk._

_“Let’s go home.” He whispered, picking Minhyuk up. He struggled, but he refused to drop his friend._

_It took hours, but eventually Minhyuk was patched up and dressed in fresh clothing and sleeping off his high. Hyunwoo immediately looked into getting a membership at the nearby gym._

_He was never going to let Minhyuk be taken advantage of again._

* * *

  
“You again.” Hyunwoo hummed, eyeing Changkyun warily.

“Me again!” The smaller boy sang happily. He had a gift bag in his arms and a bright grin on his face. Hyunwoo was instantly on guard.

“Minhyuk isn’t here.”

“I figured,” His smile faded a little. “But um, I wanted to give you something!”

“What?”

“Here,” Changkyun shoved the bag towards him. “It’s for you and Minhyuk!”

“Thanks?” Hyunwoo took the bag cautiously, almost shocked at how light it was.

“Alright, I have to get going,” Changkyun started walking away with a small wave. “If you’re free, we should hang out!”

Hyunwoo didn’t have a chance to respond before the younger boy was gone. He was left holding a gift bag with a confused expression.

“Someone confess finally?” Minhyuk bounced over, ignoring the glares being sent his way. Since it was getting colder, he wasn’t able to wear the clothing he normally did. Today, he was wearing tights with a black skirt and a red crop top. Hyunwoo thought he looked cute, but not many shared his opinion. “It’s about time. You’re sexy Woonie. I can’t believe it took this long for someone to scoop you up.”

“Um, maybe?” Hyunwoo finally opened the bag and moved the tissue paper aside. “It’s from Changkyun.”

“Him again?” Minhyuk blinked. Hyunwoo noticed how the lights reflected off the glitter he was wearing on his eyes and how the concealer over his bruises was starting to cake a little.

“I know, I was shocked too,” He said, even more confused when he finally pulled out what was in the bag. “He said it was for you too.”

It was two scarves, one bright red and the other dark grey with golden speckles. Minhyuk ran his hands along the red scarf, his eyes widening at the roses embroidered on the ends. Hyunwoo smiled faintly at the grey scarf, which had the ursa major and minor constellations embroidered with gold thread.

“It’s beautiful.” Minhyuk whispered, tears silently soaking into the yarn.

“Hey, don’t cry,” Hyunwoo wiped a tear away with his thumb. “You’ll mess up your makeup.”

“Right, can’t have that.” The smaller boy laughed, holding the red scarf close to his chest.

“Come on, it’s almost lunch,” Hyunwoo folded the bag and tucked it in the trash, holding the grey scarf in his arm. “You want the usual?”

“Yes please.” Minhyuk was quiet, his forward but his fingers still tracing the flowers.

* * *

  
Changkyun checked his phone for the tenth time that period. He started a hesitant conversation with Kihyun, but didn’t know how to ask about Minhyuk. It was obvious the older boy didn’t want to talk about it, but he needed to know.

There was more to Lee Minhyuk than people gave him credit for. Changkyun had been keeping his ears open for anything and everything, and he’s learned quite a bit.

According to some girls in the library, Minhyuk would sleep with anyone as long as they could make it worth his while, regardless of age, gender, or appearance.

According to the guy that sits behind him in biology, Minhyuk works as a prostitute after school, which is how he could afford all the nice clothes and expensive make up he always wears.

According to the teacher’s aid in his language class, he was caught smoking behind the school again, and flipped her off when she tried to scold him.

According to the graffiti in the boy’s bathroom… Changkyun frowned at how the sharpied words objectified Minhyuk.

How could anyone say such awful things about someone else? How could they get any pleasure or reward from ruining someone else’s life? He didn’t understand it. He knew it happened, but that didn’t mean it made any sense to him.

He thought back to his old schools with grimace.

What could he do?

He left his classroom and went to his locker, glad to be done for the day. He and Jooheon still weren’t talking. It had been two days, and it felt like someone had ripped off his right arm. He and Jooheon weren’t talking, which meant he and Hoseok weren’t talking either. Or Hyungwon.

That was the issue with only having one group of friends, Changkyun supposed as he made his way out the back doors. His parking spot was away from everyone else’s because he registered after everyone else, but he didn’t mind it all too much. It was still close to the building and traffic wasn’t nearly as bad in the back.

As he walked, he smelled cigarette smoke and gagged a little. No matter how much he’s around it, the smell never got any easier to deal with. He took a deep breath and tried to hurry past the back wall. His car was in sight when he heard someone call out to him.

“You’re the one that’s been hanging around the school slut, aren’t you?” A boy asked. He was taller than Changkyun by at least a head, and had easily fifty pounds on the younger boy. He had a cheap cigarette hanging from his lips, which were pulled up into a sneer. Changkyun had a violent flash of deja vu and tried to book it to his car, only to have a hand on his shoulder keep him in place. “Where do you think you’re going, huh?”

“Home? Is there something you needed?” Changkyun did his best to keep his voice from shaking.

“I’m curious,” The boy pulled Changkyun back towards the wall were his friends were smoking as well. “What’s a goody two shoes looking type doing trying to get on Lee Minhyuk’s good side for? Looking for some pointers?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Changkyun said flatly, looking up at the boy with a bored expression. The first thing he learned was not to give any reaction.

“We all know what Minhyuk does in his spare time,” he grinned sleazily. “You looking to follow him? Take his clients?”

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Why else would you be trailing after him like this?”

“Can I go now?”

“Don’t you want to know what kind of person Minhyuk really is?” The boy asked, narrowing his eyes. “You know, I’ve known him for a while. We’re in the same grade and everything. Did you know he used to dress like a chick so the football players would fuck him? I heard he was a better lay than their girlfriends were.”

“Don’t talk about him like that.” Changkyun snapped, his indifference chipping away to reveal the sharp, cold anger beneath.

“It’s true though. Unlike the rumors everyone else talks about, I was there for it so you can be sure it’s real,” He shrugged as if it was no big deal. “I didn’t fuck him, cuz I’m not fuckin gay, but I heard the others do it. He sounded real pretty, moaning like a little bitch. Almost made me want to join in.”

“You asshole-”

“The rumors about the drugs are true too,” The boy with the cigarette was having too much fun watching Changkyun lose his composure. “I was there for that party too. He was giving lap dances to anyone who’d give him shit. I can’t even count how many random pills he took that night-”

Changkyun didn’t let him finish. He swung, his first connecting sharply with the boy’s jaw. The boy stumbled back, dropping his cigarette. The lit end landed on Changkyun’s hand, causing him to inhale sharply. Out of all the ways to be hurt, being burned was his least favorite. “You little shit-”

“I’m done here,” He said, his voice strong with fake confidence. “Leave me the fuck alone or you’ll regret it.”

“You little-”

Changkyun turned and walked to his car before anyone could chase after him. He quickly got into his car and locked his doors, pulling out and peeling out of the parking lot. He didn’t want to go home - his mom would notice the bruising forming on his knuckles the instant he walked through the door - but he didn’t know where else to go.  
He drove to town, parking in one of the public lots and just sat there, shaking in anger. How dare that fucker treat Minhyuk like some sort of- of monster, when he was going around doing so much worse?

So what if he slept around? So what if he got paid for it? So fucking what? It was infuriating that people were judging Minhyuk on what he chose to do. He was infuriated, by the rumors and also by himself.

Because he understood.

He understood both sides, and that’s what pissed him off the most. He got why Minhyuk acted out and why he was so abrasive, and at the same time he understood why people were so eager to throw him under the bus. He had done the same thing, years ago.

To get the heat off himself, he’d laugh along with the other rumors. He’d gossip and spread the lies like an illness because as long as they were talking about someone else, he was safe. He was okay. He wasn’t a target anymore.

And he hated himself for it. He never stood up for anyone back in his old schools. He let them take the hits and the whispers and the abuse because he was too weak to handle his own shit, and it was all because he was too damn weak.

He understood why Minhyuk didn’t bother to fight it too. He was right. He was graduating soon, and once he goes to college he can start over. Changkyun did the same thing, two years ago. He knew the rumors about him were awful and stupid and wrong, but he also knew he was moving soon after so there was no point.

No point in going to the teachers. No point in defending himself. No point in caring.

Tears dripped from his chin as he sniffled sadly. What was he even trying to do? Was he using Minhyuk to erase how own guilty conscious? Was he using Minhyuk as a way to take his anger out? His anger towards the people who hurt him, by doing the things no one ever did for him for Minhyuk? What was he doing?

The older boy was determined to keep Changkyun at a distance, but Changkyun was also determined. Was he wrong for pushing himself into their lives? Was he creating more problems for Minhyuk and Hyunwoo? Was he making things even harder?

He screamed when someone knocked on his window, jumping in his seat. Because he was still buckled in, however, instead of going up be went forward and ended up slamming his forehead on the steering wheel, causing him to honk the car horn loudly. When he finally looked up, his head was spinning and his ears were burning.

“Who the fuck-”

“Changyun?” Minhyuk asked, looking through the driver’s side window with… concern?

“Minhyuk?”

“Are you okay?” He asked as Changkyun rolled his window down.

“Fuck, yeah, Gonna have a headache though.” he said, rubbing his forehead.

“Sorry, didn’t meant to scare you that much,” Minhyuk looked away. “I just… you were crying really hard and I wanted to check on you.”

“Was I?” Changkyun hadn’t even realized he had been crying that hard. It made sense, seeing how swollen his eyes felt.

“Is… everything alright?” Minhyuk sounded hesitant. Changkyun gripped his steering wheel, conflicted. This was the first time that Minhyuk made any attempt to really reach out to him, but at the same time…

His thoughts from before came flooding back. If he really was making things worse for Minhyuk by being around him, he should just walk away… right? He shouldn’t try to force himself on their lives, for their own good-

“Holy shit, what happened to your hand?” Minhyuk asked, sucking in a sharp breath when he saw the purple staining the white of his taunt knuckles, and the puckered, red burn just a few inches from the bruises. Even Changkyun had to admit it didn’t look pretty.

“Got into a fight,” Changkyu said softly, hiding his hand against his chest. “It’s fine. I’ve had worse.”

“Changkyun…”

“It’s fine.”

“Would you want to… get some coffee with me?” Minhyuk said, sounding even more hesitant. Changkyun blinked and whipped his head around to look at the older boy. For the first time, he realized Minhyuk was wearing the scarf his mom made for him. It was wrapped snug around his neck, matching his outfit.

“I…”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to…” Minhyuk stood, his face blank.

“I do I just… ugh it’s stupid.” Changkyun felt his eyes welling up again.

“Come on, it’s cold and you’re gonna ruin your battery if you just sit here with your car running,” Minhyuk said, wrapping his fingers in the ends of the scarf. “One coffee date won’t kill you, right? Unless you don’t like coffee but that’s fine because they have tea and hot chocolate and shit too.”

“Fine…” Changkyun caved, rolling up his window and turning off the engine. He dug his wallet out of his backpack, wincing as he bumped the bruising on his hand. He got out of the car and locked it, following Minhyuk towards the shops by the parking lot.

He lead them to a small coffee shop, tucked between a cabinet store and a hair salon, the outside tables abandoned due to the weather. He didn’t say anything as Minhyuk led him up to the shop and relaxed the second he entered. The shop was warm and smelled like coffee and muffins. There was soft music playing, and gentle conversation around them. Changkyun had never been there, but he instantly wished he knew about it sooner.

“Can I have a large hot matcha latte with whipped cream?” Minhyuk asked, not hesitating as he walked up to the counter. “What do you want Changkyun?”

“Uh, what’s good?”

“You like sweet things?”

“Yeah.”

“Perfect, and a hot caramel macchiato,” He relayed to the barista, who typed the order into the ipad they used as a register. “And… that chocolate muffin?”

“Alright, that’ll be ten seventy five.” She said, after totaling up their order. Changkyun pulled out his wallet, but before he could even open it Minhyuk was handing her his card. He must have made a face, because Minhyuk grinned wide.

“Hyunwoo used to make the same face when I bought him stuff,” He said with a snicker as they found an open table. “He got used to it though.”

“Uh, thanks for the coffee.” Changkyun said, looking down at his hands.

“Changkyun, what really happened to your hand?” Minhyuk asked quietly, looking right at the younger, who fidgeted in his seat.

“Got into a fight,” He answered honestly. “It’s no big deal.”

“Was the fight about me?” He asked casually and Changkyun flinched.

“What? No! It was something else!” He said, but he knew he said it too quickly by the way Minhyuk smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry Changkyun,” He said, his sad smile growing sadder. “I know I was being an asshole before, but this was why. This isn’t the first time someone got hurt because they insisted on being around me. It’s been a few years, but I really hoped what happened to Kihyunnie wouldn’t happen to anyone again.”

“Kihyunnie?”

“Yeah, he’s one of my best friends… even after everything that happened.”

“What… what happened?”

“Back our freshmen year… him and Hyunwoo and me, we’ve been friends since preschool. When we got into high school… that’s when the rumors got bad. Because of me ...” He trailed off, biting his lower lip.

“Minhyuk…” Changkyun breathed softly, worried at how scared the older boy suddenly looked.

“Because of me, Kihyun tried to kill himself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the exposition begins! I've been in weird emotional funk, so be prepared for this to get PAINFUL *star eyes*
> 
> Also, hopefully now the chapters will start getting a little longer. The first three were a little short for my taste, but they cut off at a good place. Now that we're getting into exposition and more into the plot they'll be a little longer!


	5. Chapter 5

_Minhyuk didn’t like the looks he was getting. They were different from the looks he was used to getting - not judging, but amused almost. He was used to the stares that called him a whore and a slut and the glares that marked him as something to be hated, but this was very different._

_He didn’t like the smirks that accompanied the stares. It made him feel like there was a joke he wasn’t a part of. Was it him? Was he the joke?_

_He was going to meet with Hyunwoo and Kihyun, the only two people in the world he trusted, but the table they always met at was empty. A feeling of dread filled his chest as he slowly walked towards the table. He was never the first one there. Something was very, very wrong._

_“Minhyuk!” Hyunwoo shouted, running towards him._

_“Woonie, where’s Kyunnie?” Minhyuk asked, his voice oddly calm._

_“I don’t know,” Hyunwoo was on the verge of tears. Minhyuk felt sick. Hyunwoo never cried. “I don’t know where he is! I looked all over the place but he’s gone.”_

_“What do you mean he’s gone?” Minhyuk started panicking._

_“What if they did something to him?”_

_“Where could they be?” Minhyuk ran from the cafeteria, his ears ringing. He knew there were rumors going around that they were in danger, but the three of them just ignored it. How realistic were rumors like that? They paid the whispers no mind because nothing was going to happen to them._

_Right?_

_Minhyuk ran to the one place he knew there weren’t any security cameras - the locker rooms in the gym. His footsteps echoed through the empty halls, no one seeming to care that he was frantically scrambling to the gym. No one cared about him._

_Not the students._

_Not the staff._

_No one._

_He threw the locker room doors open and runs in. He hears a cry of pain and feels ice fill his veins. He knew Kihyun’s shout anywhere. He was always nagging them and yelling at them, but it was always out of love - but this was out of fear._

_“Leave me alone!” Kihyun screamed, only to be cut off by the sound of skin hitting skin._

_“Kihyun!” Minhyuk called out, but he couldn’t see his friend anywhere in the locker area. That left one place - the showers._

_“Look who made it, just in time for the show.” The one boy grinned, turning to look at Minhyuk, who thought his legs were going to give out. Minhyuk was staring at Kihyun, who was behind held up by his hair._

_His shirt had been ripped and his pants were undone. He was struggling, but Minhyuk could see the fear in his eyes. His face was bruised, his cheek already turning purple from the impact, and his lip was bleeding._

_“Let him go!” Minhyuk yelled, trying to run towards Kihyun, but instead he found himself being held in place._

_“Not so fast, whore.” The other boy said, his grin turning into a sneer._

_“Why are you doing this?” Minhyuk sobbed, tugging against the guys holding him._

_“Because I can,” He said simply, moving over to Kihyun. He pinched Kihyun’s chin, making him look up. “Because it’s fun, and because no one will ever believe you if you try to_ _tell them it was us.”_

_“But why? I didn’t do anything to you!” Minhyuk kept fighting, despite the elbows digging into his ribs. Pain shot through his torso but he didn’t stop fighting._

_“Because you’re disgusting, that’s why! What man walks around in skirts? What kind of man takes it up the ass, huh? You’re not a man, you’re a fucking freak, and the people around you are freaks for even tolerating you!”_

_“Then hit me! Do whatever you want to me,” Minhyuk was sobbing. “Just leave him alone! He didn’t do anything!”_

_“Nah, I have to teach you a lesson,” He said, punching Kihyun in the stomach. Kihyun curled in on himself as much as he could before he was yanked back up by the grip one of them had on his hair. “I have to teach you that anyone who gets close to you will be hurt. Do you understand? Your existence causes pain to everyone around you. As long as you’re alive, you’re going to hurt people.”_

_“That’s not true! He’s my friend-” Minhyuk was cut off by a fist to the jaw._

_“Then be a good friend and watch Kihyunnie’s show for us, will you?” The other boy’s grin turned malicious as he looked down to Kihyun, who was shaking._

_Minhyuk tried to look away, but every time he did they forced his head up. He tried to escape - tried running to Kihyun - but they were holding him too tightly. He screamed and sobbed, but they didn’t stop._

_When they were done, they dropped Kihyun onto the slimy tiles of the bathroom floor and laughed, spitting on him as they left, leaving him and Minhyuk alone. The second the arms around Minhyuk were gone, he was by Kihyun’s side, pulling the equally as small boy into his lap. They were just kids… why was this happening to them?_

_He sent a shaky text to Hyunwoo before holding Kihyun close, careful not to agitate the new bruises. As absolutely bloodthirsty as he was that they so much as laid a finger on Kihyun, he was grateful they didn’t do to him that they did to Minhyuk all those months ago. They hit him, and touched him, but they didn’t…_

_“Oh god, there you are,” Hyunwoo rushed on, falling to his knees next to them. “What happened?”_

_“They h-hurt him…” Minhyuk sobbed, his tears falling onto Kihyun’s hair. His own body ached from how harshly they held him, but he couldn’t care less about the bruise blooming on his own skin when Kihyun was in his arms, unconscious because of him._

_“What? How?” Hyunwoo’s face was turning red from rage._

_“They h-hit him… and touched him and-”_

_“Did they-?”_

_“No, thank god…” Minhyuk sobbed again. “They didn’t do that to him… but they got pretty d-damn close.”_

_“You’re hurt too.” Hyunwoo commented softly as he carefully picked Kihyun up. Minhyuk covered the boy with his jacket._

_“They made me watch,” Minhyuk whispered, tears coursing down his cheeks with no end in sight. “They stopped when he passed out.”_

_“Let’s get him home.” Hyunwoo said quietly. Minhyuk grabbed Kihyun’s clothes and with Hyunwoo’s help, got their friend dressed again._

_“What if his mom asks questions?” Minhyuk sniffed, still shaking. “She’ll freak the fuck out…”_

_“Use his phone and text her. Tell her he’s sleeping over my house,” Hyunwoo said, making sure to walk as smoothly as possible. His parents were gone for the evening, so they wouldn’t have to answer and unwanted questions. Plus, Kihyun’s mom trusted him more than she trusted Minhyuk. “We’ll let him decide what to do when he wakes up.”_

_In the months since Minhyuk’s… incident, Hyunwoo had been going to the gym and managed to bulk up a little so carrying Kihyun was easier than carrying Minhyuk had been._

_Despite how hard he worked to get stronger, he still wasn’t able to protect his friends._

_It took Kihyun almost two hours to wake up, and they were mere minutes away from taking him to a hospital when he finally did. He didn’t say anything when he finally sat up, but both Minhyuk and Hyunwoo could see the dead look behind his eyes._

_“Kihyun-” Minhyuk shouted, falling forward towards his friend. Kihyun flinched away, not even turning to look at the other._

_“Kihyun, what do you need? Pain killers? Tea? A bath?” Hyunwoo asked, needing to be able to do something._

_“Painkillers…” Kihyun muttered, his throat raw from yelling. “And… tea… please.”_

_“Of course.” They quickly left the room to get him what he asked for. They worked as fast as they could, but it still took a few minutes. By the time they made it back to Hyunwoo’s room, almost ten minutes had passed and Kihyun was nowhere to be seen._

_“Wh-where is he?” Minhyuk asked, starting to panic again._

_“He probably just went to the bathroom.” Hyunwoo said, trying his best to stay calm. He placed the painkillers and the mug of hot tea on the bedside table. He would have put it on the desk, but it was a mess from one of his projects. They had to make a cardboard diorama for his design and marketing class, so there were bits and pieces of boxes all over the place. He went to clean it up some, sweeping some scraps into the trash and tucking the hot glue gun into his desk drawer. He reached for the box cutter and froze._

_It was gone._

_“Fuck-” Hyunwoo cursed and ran from the room, leaving Minhyuk behind. He tried calling after Hyunwoo, but the larger boy was already gone down the hall._

_Hyunwoo felt like he was running through glue as he reached for the bathroom knob. It was locked, of course. Fear coursed through his veins and he reeled back and slammed his shoulder into the door._

_The sound of wood splintering covered the sound of Minhyuk’s scream. The door gave way to show something that would scar the two boys permanently._

_Kihyun sat in the empty bathtub, his arms split open and gushing onto the tiles. His skin was pale, his cheeks damp from tears. Hyunwoo rushed forward and tried to stem the blood with a towel as Minhyuk tried to call an ambulance._

_“Why?” Hyunwoo sobbed, trying to shake Kihyun awake. He almost fainted when his eyes fluttered open for a moment._

_“Hurts…” Kihyun whimpered, sobbing quietly._

_“The ambulance is on its way.” Minhyuk was shaking so hard his phone fell out of his fingers and shattered on the floor._

_“Why did you do this?” Hyunwoo asked again, adding more pressure to Kihyun’s arms._

_“I could feel them touching me,” Kihyun said, sounding as if he was just tired. As if he was just falling asleep for a nice nap. “I needed to make them stop touching me.”_

_“You’re going to be okay,” Minhyuk fell to his knees, not caring that the impact sent pain up his legs. “You’re- they’re never going to touch you ever again, do you hear me? I promise they’ll never lay a single fucking finger on you ever again. We’ll protect you, I promise.”_

_They heard the front door slam open as voices filled the otherwise silent house. Hyunwoo shouted to them, and the footsteps got louder and louder. The paramedics burst through the small hallway, pulling Kihyun from Hyunwoo’s arms and loading him onto a stretcher that they just barely managed to fit up the staircase._

_Before either Hyunwoo or Minhyuk could process what had happened, they were already driving away with Kihyun in the back of the ambulance._

_Kihyun was on suicide watch for two weeks and stayed in the psyc ward for a month. By the time he was released, his mom had already transferred him to another high school._

“As far as I know, he never told her why he was attacked,” Minhyuk finished softly. “He just said he was attacked, and tried to- to stop the pain because he was in shock. She never suspected it was all my fault, which is the only reason Kihyun is even allowed to talk to me anymore. His mom never really liked me, even when we were kids. Said I was too loud.” He chuckled, but it sounded more bitter than humorous.

Changkyun didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t been expecting Minhyuk to talk about something so painful, but he understood the older boy a little more. He understood exactly what he was trying to by pushing Changkyun away.

“What… what happened to the guys that did that?” He asked finally, looking at his cup. There was barely anything left in it by that point, the coffee having gone cold.

“One of them got expelled for sleeping with teachers, and another got expelled for fighting. One moved. Two are still in my grade.” Minhyuk sounded like he was going to throw up, and honestly Changkyu thought he would too.

“I’ll fucking kill them.” He growled, crushing the paper cup in his hand.

“Don’t worry Changkyun, Hyunwoo keeps them in line,” Minhyuk smiled, and for the first time in almost an hour and a half it seemed almost genuine. “They haven’t caused any problems since Woonie almost beat the shit out of them sophomore year.”

“Minhyuk…” Changkyun felt his chest tighten. “I get why you were trying to push me away, but this isn’t a one way thing. One of the main reasons I’m being so annoyingly persistent is because I understand. I know what it feels like to have everyone turn their backs on you for no reason. For people to whisper about you and make your life a living hell just for- for shits and giggles. I know all about that, way too well. The second I heard Jooheon trying to warn me about you, I wanted to… I dunno, to scream, because I remember people saying the same things about me. Look out for the asian kid. He’s a terrorist. He’s sleeping with the teachers. He’s cheating to get good grades. Don’t walk your dog around Danny or he’ll eat it… if I had even one person who was determined to give me a chance… things would have been way different.”

“I’m sorry Changkyun, no one should have to go through that,” Minhyuk said after a moment. His thumb traced the top of his cup, and Changkyun could see how hard he was holding back tears. “It must have been hard.”

“It was. I was all alone. This is the first school I’ve been at where I actually made friends… if you really want me to back off, I will. I won’t put you or Hyunwoo in danger by being around you if you don’t want me to.”

“Please don’t,” Minhyuk whispered, his bangs covering his face. Changkyun saw a tear drip onto the table. “Please don’t leave me alone…”

“I won’t,” Changkyun reached across the table and took Minhyuk’s hand. His fingers were shaking and cold against Changkyun’s warm ones. “We’re friends now, right? Friends stick together, no matter what.”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk nodded and rubbed his cheeks with his free hand. “Friends.”

“Speaking of friends…” Changkyun glanced at his phone. “I have an idea, but it’s up to you if you want to do it.”

“What?”

“Jooheon and Hoseok and Hyungwon… they don’t like you because of the rumors, but they don’t know the real you,” Changkyun said, hoping Minhyuk would agree with his stupid idea. “Would you be willing to hang out with everyone? We can invite Kihyun and Hyunwoo too. Let them see how wrong the rumors are.”

“Wait, you know Kihyun?” Minhyuk blinked.

“I met him through Jooheon actually. They went to the same vocal coach. He told me to back off at first cuz he thought I was trying to cause trouble, but then he made me promise to find the truth on my own and not to listen to anything I hear.” He explained, recalling the sleepover they had all those weeks ago.

“Small world…” Minhyuk trailed off, biting his bottom lip. Just as Changkyun was about to backtrack and tell him to forget it, he spoke up again. “I mean, if they’re game I am. It’ll be… fun, hanging out with people other than just Hyunwoo and Kihyun for a change. Besides… if you’re friends with them, they’ve got to be decent people.”

“Really? Awesome! I’ll let everyone know then.” Changkyun grinned.

“Alright…” Minhyuk tried smiling back, but it was strained. Changkyun could see how nervous he was.

“Here, give me your number,” Changkyun said abruptly, handing his phone to Minhyuk, who took it and typed in his information. “I’m going to make sure this works out. You don’t have to be afraid of being alone anymore. You have me now, and I’m not gonna forgive Jooheon and Hoseok until they give you a chance.”

“You don’t have to sacrifice your friendships for-”

“If they aren’t willing to put aside prejudices, I don’t want to be their friend.” Changkyun said firmly, causing Minhyuk to laugh a little and shake his head.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met someone as determined as you.” He said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, well I think it’s a pretty good quality to have.” Changkyun smiled back. He liked Minhyuk’s laugh. It was fun and suited the older boy perfectly.

“You’re right, it is.” Minhyuk agreed.

“Ah, I should probably be getting home,” Changkyun said when he realized how late it had gotten. “I didn’t even tell my mom I wasn’t coming home after school. I hope she’s not too worried…”

“She’s the one that knit the scarves, right?” Minhyuk asked, touching the soft yarn that he had draped over the back of his chair.

“Yeah, but I suggested the colors,” Changkyun grinned wide. “She loves knitting things, especially if she can give them away.”

“Um, thank her for me?” Was Minhyuk… blushing?

“Why don’t you thank her yourself? Come over and meet her. Not today if you’re busy, but someday this week, yeah? She’s home in the afternoons so any day works. You and Hyunwoo both, okay?”

“O-okay, yeah that sounds nice.” Minhyuk finally agreed, fiddling with the scarf again.

“Sounds good! I’ll text you.” Changkyun felt himself smile wider at the words. After everything, he was finally starting to get to know the real Lee Minhyuk.

“Drive safe.” Minhyuk called after him.

“Always,” Changkyun waved. “I’ll text you when I’m home, alright?”

“Please do.”

“I’m off then.” Changkyun grinned at Minhyuk once more before slipping out of the shop back into the cold fall air. Minhyuk watched him go with a fond smile. He knew since day one that Changkyun was something else, but he really wasn’t prepared for the tidal wave that the younger boy really was.

Minhyuk liked Changkyun, he decided firmly. He was a good kid. He was a good friend, and he barely even knew him - which said a lot about the younger’s character. Minhyuk pulled out his phone and called the only number he ever did anymore.

“Woonie, you’ll never guess what happened…” he smiled softly, his hand still warm from when Changkyun held it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I wanted to drag out Changkyun trying to get Minhyuk to open up a little more because I wanted to show more of Minhyuk's 'bad' side before he got soft, but I'm a sucker for soft apparently. The next chapter is going to be pretty nice but then things are gonna dip badly again, as usual with my fics lmao


	6. Chapter 6

“Changkyun?” Jooheon looked up, looking almost confused. It had been three days since the younger had blown up at him and stormed away, and he hadn’t heard a single word from him since. Having Changkyun walk up to him in his study hall class was honestly the last thing Jooheon had expected.

“Are you free this weekend?” He asked, ignoring the puppy eyes the other boy was giving him.

“This weekend? Yeah, why?”

“I want to get everyone together and clear some stuff up.” He said.

“Clear stuff up?”

 

“We’re friends, right?” Changkyun sat on the desk next to Jooheon.

“Of course.”

“So you trust me, right?”

“Where is this going Kyunnie?” Jooheon narrowed his eyes a little, fully turning his body in his chair to face the younger boy.

“This weekend, the farm down the road starts their Halloween shit,” Changkyun started, hoping to ease Jooheon into the idea. “Hay rides, haunted walk, corn maze, games and shit… I want to get everyone together and get everyone to be friends.”

“You keep saying everyone, and that’s what’s concerning me the most right now.” He raised an eyebrow.

“You, me, Hoseok, Hyungwon, Kihyun,” He picked at the rip in his jeans, not looking Jooheon in the eyes. “And Hyunwoo and Minhyuk.”

“Absolutely not.” Jooheon said instantly.

“I thought you said you trusted me.” Changkyun frowned, hating how he knew this was going to be difficult.

“I do,” The older boy said. “I trust you. I don’t trust them.”

“Then trust me when I say you can trust them,” Changkyun needed this to go well. “I mean it. They’re not bad people. They were just… caught up in something that they couldn’t escape and are just doing their best to keep their heads above water.”

“Why are you so… determined to prove they’re good people?”

“Because they are, and it’s not okay that everyone hates them for no fucking reason.” Changkyun felt anger building in his chest - not at Jooheon but at everyone in their school. How dare they treat Minhyuk and Hyunwoo and Kihyun this way?

“Fine, if it means that much to you… I feel bad enough that we got into a fight,” Jooheon sighed and ran his hand through his bangs. “We’ll be there. Just tell me when.”

“Really? Thank you,” Changkyun grinned wide and hugged his friend. “We should meet around five, before sunset.”

“I’ll tell the others.” Jooheon pulled out his phone. “Tomorrow?”

“Yeah! You won’t regret this, I swear.” Changkyun was buzzing.

“I hope we won’t…”

“I have to go but I’ll see you at lunch, yeah?”

“Of course,” Jooheon frowned a little. “It’s been boring without you.”

“See you in a little bit Honey.” Changkyun grinned again before ducking out of the classroom. Jooheon sighed as soon as his friend was out of sight, dropping his head onto the table heavily.

Of course he wanted to trust Changkyun, but he heard the whispers. He knew that Minhyuk was up to no good. He knew that three years ago, some kid was almost killed for being close with him, and now Changkyun wanted everyone to give him a chance?

He groaned quietly and dropped his head on the table again, lifting it just a little bit before letting his forehead connect solidly with the desk.

“You good man?” Jooheon’s deskmate came back from the bathroom.

“I don’t know,” Jooheon sat up and sighed again, dramatic as always. “I don’t know.”

 

 

Changkyun took his time getting to his classes, none of his teachers really caring much if he came in late. It was almost time for midterms, and even the staff was getting stressed from making the exams. That, and Changkyun was a top student so they went easy on him nine out of ten times.

By the time lunch came around, Changkyun realized how nervous he was. Confronting Jooheon was one thing because he was closest with him but Hoseok and Hyunwgon? He didn’t really know how they were going to react. He saw the three waiting by the door like usual - Hyungwon playing a game on his phone as Jooheon and Hoseok chatted about something. Changkyun smiled at how much he missed his friends, picking up the pace a little to make it to them even sooner.

“Was Jooheon serious?” Hoseok asked the second Changkyun was within earshot.

“Huh?” Changkyun blinked, not having processed what he said.

“About….” He dropped his voice to a whisper. “Lee Minhyuk.”

“Oh, yeah we’re all hanging out tomorrow at the Halloween farm.” Changkyun said easily, shooting Minhyuk a text. They were sharing their favorite obnoxious pictures from their childhood and turning them into reaction pictures. It was the most fun he had with a text conversation in a long time.

“And Hyunwoo too?”

“Yup, all seven of us together, having fun, being friends.”

“Are you… sure about this Changkyun?” Hoseok asked, sounding way too serious. “I just… he’s dangerous. Everyone knows he dangerous-”

“He’s not though,” Changkyun’s smile dropped. Hoseok blinked a little, not sure how to process the sudden change of mood. “He’s about as dangerous as I am.”

“I dunno…”

“Do you trust me?” Changkyun asked, looking at Hoseok directly with wide, hopeful eyes and Hoseok would have been a monster if he said no.

“Of course I do… I’m just nervous…” he looked away.

“And that’s understandable, but if you give them a chance you’ll see how amazing they are.”

“If you say so…”

“You won’t regret this!” Changkyun smiled wide, and any hesitation that Hoseok might have had left vanished instantly.

* * *

  
Changkyun regretted what he wore instantly. He thought he would look cool dressed for fall with his dark jeans, flannel and beanie but unfortunately it was still at that point of the season where it was warm during the day and chilly at night, and it was still warm enough that he could feel the sweat starting to drop down the small of his back. He was glad he picked a black shirt to wear.

“You okay?” Jooheon asked, looking at Changkyun.

“Nervous…”

“You think Minhyuk isn’t gonna show?”

“More like I’m worried he’s going to be too scared of you guys.” Changkyun checked his phone again.

“Scared of us?” Jooheon repeated, sounding shocked. “If anything, we should be scared of him-”

“Changkun!” Minhyuk called over to them at that exact moment, cutting Jooheon off. Jooheon, Hoseok and Hyungwon looked over to the three approaching figures with trepidation until they actually realized what Minhyuk was wearing.

He was dressed in black ripped jeans that showed fishnets underneath with a black cropped hoodie, the sleeves longer than his hands but a thin line of his stomach showing. His hair was swept to the side and was wearing dark makeup that contrasted nicely with the color of his bangs. He instantly lit up when he saw Changkyun, rushing over and pulling the younger boy into a hug.

He looked cute, and not even Jooheon or Hoseok could be intimidated by the other when he was smiling so brightly.

“You made it!” Changkyun grinned, hugging Minhyuk back as Hywunoo and Kihyun joined them. Hyunwoo was wearing plain jeans and a long sleeved shirt, but Changkyun was thrilled to see him wearing the scarf his mom had made for the older boy. Mihyuk was dressed similarly to Changkyun, with dark jeans and a flannel, only Kihyun’s was buttoned up properly while Changkyun’s was open to show a graphic tee underneath.

“Of course we did,” Kihyun grinned, giving Changkyun a hug of his own. “Minnie wouldn’t stop worrying about his outfit.”

“Ki-” Minhyuk shouted, his ears turning red.

“He called us over with the promise of lunch and ended up making us sit through a fashion show of his whole wardrobe.” Hyunwoo grinned, causing Changkyun to laugh and Minhyuk to cover his face.

“I wanted to make a good first impression…” Minhyuk mumbled, hiding his face in Hyunwoo’s chest.

“Well, everyone, this is Minhyuk and Hyuwnoo,” Changkyun said, smiling warmly at everyone. “Minhyuk and Hyunwoo, this is Jooheon, Hoseok and Hyungwon.”

“It’s nice to officially meet you all,” Hyunwoo stepped forward first, holding out a hand. Hoseok blinked but shook it, obviously a little shocked at how soft Hyunwoo’s hand was in his considering how rough he seemed in school. “Changkyun told us a lot about you.”

“Oh jeez…” Jooheon breathed, looking scared. Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, Kihyun and Changkyun all laughed, and after a moment Jooheon joined in.

“So what’s the plan?” Hyungwon asked. Changkyun looked around the area, taking in the attractions.

“Well, the haunted walk doesn’t open until sunset which is in about an hour so until then we can play some games? They have carnival booths set up!”

“Fuck yeah!” Jooheon cheered, slinging his arm over Changkyun’s shoulders. “I love carnival games!”

 

 

“Ah man…” Minhyuk whined as he lost the same ring toss game for the third time in a row. The seven of them had split up a little, all trying to win different prizes at the different booths within the area. There weren’t too many booths, but enough that they were all losing money rapidly and winning nothing in return.

“Here, let me try.” Changkyun placed a gentle hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder. The older boy jumped a little but smiled and nodded, stepping to the side to let Changkyun have a chance to fail as badly as he was failing.

Changkyun had five rings. He needed all five for a top tier prize, three for a mid tier and one for a bottom tier. Minhyuk hadn’t gotten a single ring on, but his eyes were trained on the squirtle plush smack dab in the middle of the prizes.

He threw the first one but missed. He heard Minhyuk whine a little behind him. He adjusted his throw and made the second one. Minhyuk gasped and bumped into Changkyun out of excitement, bouncing up and down.

He missed the third one because his angle had been thrown off. The fourth made it, as did the fifth one.

“Do you want another set of five rings? You just need to make one more to get the top tier prize.” The worker said with a plastered on smile. Changkyun glanced back at Minhyuk, who was watching Changkyun with wide eyes.

“Nah, could I get the squirtle though?” Changkyun turned back, offering the worker a smile. She nodded and pulled the plush down, handed it to Changkyun and instantly turned away to gather the rings for the next sucker who wanted to throw their money away. “Here, for you.”

“What?” Minhyuk froze, looking between the plush and Changkyun’s soft smile.

“For you,” He said again, holding it out a little. “This is the one you wanted, right?”

“I mean, y-yeah but-” Minhyuk’s eyes widened even more as Changkyun shoved the plush into his arms.

“Then he’s yours now,” Changkyun grinned at Minhyuk’s reaction and took the older boy’s hand, tugging him towards Jooheon who was trying to win a banner at a gun game. He already had a basketball by his feet, which meant he was better than all of them at games combined. “Honey! Where are the others?”

“Uh, Kihyun and Hyungwon went to sit down I think, and Hoseok and Hyunwoo are doing the can game.” he said, not taking his eyes off the target.

“Wanna get food when you’re done?” Changkyun asked, not letting go of Minhyuk’s hand. “The sun’ll be going down soon and we should let in line before it gets too long so we can get in.”

“Or we could not,” Jooheon whined as he put the gun down. He took the banner prize with a grin before turning back to his friend. “Wouldn’t it be such a shame that we can’t go into the scary forest where people are dressed up all scary waiting to scare us?’

“Are you… scared?” Changkyun snickered, causing Jooheon to blush.

“What? No… I just thought it would be better for Hoseok,” He looked down at his feet, his neck turning red too. “You know how scared he gets.”

“Sure, that’s it.” Changkyun grinned slyly, tugging Minhyuk towards the picnic tables where he could see Kihyun and Hyungwon were chatting.

“Yah, don’t look at me like that!” Jooheon shouted, following after them.

“Aw Minnie you got your turtle.” Kihyun smiled at his friend as they say around the table. Jooheon sat next to Hyungwon and Changkyun sat Minhyuk between himself and Kihyun.

“Changkyun won it for me.” Minhyuk blushed. Changkyun grinned and leaned in closer to the older boy, making him blush more.

“As a thank you, for coming out and spending time with me.” He said proudly, causing Minhyuk to burying his face in the plush.

“Hey there you are!” Hoseok called over to them. He and Hyunwoo didn’t have a prize, but were grinning.

“Looks like you had a good time.” Hyungwon chuckled at the dusting of pink on his friend’s cheeks.

“We were so close to winning too,” Hoseok pouted, causing Hyunwoo to smile softly at his antics. “Hyunwoo stopped me from arguing with the worker.”

“You were about to start a fight.” Hyunwoo’s eyes were turned up from his smile, and no one missed how the larger boy’s ears turned red.

“Fight, friendly conversation… same thing.” Hoseok said with a shrug, causing the table to laugh.

“Hey, the sun’s setting.” Kihyun commented, glancing at the sky. It was still light, and would be for a little while longer, but the tell tale signs of dusk were fast approaching.

“Time for the haunted walk.” Changkyun grinned, his eyes shining with excitement as Jooheon and Hoseok groaned.

“I was hoping you’d forget about that…” Hoseok mumbled as they made their way to the line. “I wanted fried oreos.”

“There’s nothing stopping you,” Minhyuk pointed to the line for the fried foods, which was much shorter than the line they were currently standing in. “ If you wanted to go get some we can save your spot.”

“Gee, thanks…” Hoseok sighed, glancing between the food stan and the worker letting the different groups little at a time. He sighed again before ducking under the rope and going over to the other line. Changkyun chuckled at his friend. If he wasn’t as excited for the walk as he was, he absolutely would be in line to get treats too.

But he had been looking forward to this from the moment they had started advertising their attractions weeks ago. He shifted from foot to foot, wishing the line would move a little faster.

“Changkyun… I don’t like this idea anymore.” Minhyuk whined, hiding behind the younger boy. Now that it was getting dark, the sound of screams filled the air. Minhyuk jumped when a chainsaw sound started up, followed by more screams.

“Don’t worry Min, if you’re scared I’ll protect you.” Changkyun grinned.

“What about me? I need someone to protect me too…” Jooheon pulled on Changkyun’s sleeve.

“I have two hands to protect my boys.” He laughed, slinging one arm around Jooheon’s neck and the other around Minhyuk’s, pulling them both into a hug. They struggled a little, but by the way they were laughing and complaining, Changyun figured they weren’t too upset about the surprise embrace.

Hoseok hopped back in line when they were two groups from going in, powder on the corner of his lip.

“What, didn’t bring any for us?” Jooheon teased.

“You abandoned me to stand alone in line,” He huffed in retaliation. “You don’t deserve my treats.”

“I feel like I should kink shame for you that but I’m not entirely sure how.” Hyungwon deadpanned, causing their group to explode into laughter. They shuffled forward a little when the line moved before standing comfortably again.

Hyunwoo reached out and wiped the powder from the corner of Hoseok’s mouth without thinking. He wiped his thumb on his jeans before realizing everyone was staring at him, minus Minhyuk and Kihyun who were used to the eldest doing things like that.

“What?” He asked, looking around.

“That was so… domestic.” Changkyun pouted a little at how cute it was.

“Oh that? I’m just so used to Minhyuk that… ah, sorry if it made you uncomfortable.” For the first time that evening, their little group saw Hyunwoo flustered, His ears turned bright red and he started fidgeting with his scarf, not looking anyone in the eyes.

“Ah, it’s okay!” Hoseok said, quickly trying to comfort the larger boy - who looked so much like a kicked puppy that Changkyun’s heart hurt. “I was just surprised is all!”

“If you say so…” Hyunwoo smiled some, causing Hoseok’s whole face to flush. Thankfully it was getting dark so it wasn’t as obvious as it would have been half an hour ago. Good for Hoseok, not so good for Changkyun who would have loved to tease him for it.

“Our turn!” The youngest in the group cheered as they approached the gate. “We have seven.”

“Alright, wait just a moment,” The worker said. “Stay on the path. Don’t touch the actors. Nothing is going to touch you so please don’t touch anything else. Don’t touch the props. Don’t stop moving or block the path. If you need to exit the trail, there will be a worker at every checkpoint. Find them and they’ll escort you to the exit where you can wait for the rest of your party.”

“Thank you.” Changkyun said to the worker that was probably ignored more often than she was listened to.

As soon as she opened the gate, Changkyun tugged Minhyuk and Jooheon in with him, the others following somewhat reluctantly behind them. The gate closed as they walked down the path. It was obvious this was normally a hiking path every other day of the year, but for Halloween they decked it out with lights guiding them in the direction of the first scene, which Changkyun gleefully ran towards.

Around the first twist, there was a scene set up to look like a lumber field, with downed trees across the path. They approached the tree across the way and noticed a little worn path going around the side of it, showing how the people before them got around. Just as they were about to go around, the sound of revving chainsaws filled the area.

Hoseok, Jooheon and Minhyuk screamed, latching onto whoever was closest. Jooheon was clinging to Hyungwon, who’s eyes were wide and was looking around wildly. Hoseok was hiding behind Hyunwoo, his broad shoulders not covered at all by the other’s torso. Minhyuk had buried his face in Changkyun’s shoulder blade, clutching the plush tightly. Kihyun, the odd man out, was left smirking at everyone who screamed.

“WHO GOES THERE? TRYING TO STEAL MY PROPERTY?” A man’s voice echoed from the trees. He stepped out, and even Changkyun felt a jolt go through him. He was dressed like a lumberjack, but was covered in moss as if he had fallen asleep for a long, long time. He was carrying a chainsaw - without the blade, Changkyun noticed - which was also painted to look old. Both the man and the chainsaw were covered in fake blood. Changkyun assumed he was supposed to be playing an angered forest spirit or something. “THESE ARE MY WOODS, YOU HEAR? NO ONE IS GOING TO DESTROY MY WOODS!”

He pulled the chord of the chainsaw, the machine whirring to life loudly, causing everyone to jump at how loud it was. The man raised it above his head and charged at the group, causing the boys to fall over themselves as they ran away. Most of them went around the log like they were supposed to, but Hoseok - in his fear - vaulted over the tree and didn’t stop running until he was halfway to the next set of lights in the distance.

“That wasn’t too bad.” Changkyun said, taking Minhyuk’s hand again.

“Yeah, I just wasn’t ready for how loud that chainsaw was going to be.” Jooheon grumbled, walking towards where Hoseok was waiting.

“Hopefully they don’t get much scarier than that.” Kihyun commented as they made their way to the next checkpoint.

The next one was made up to look like an old jail, skeletons resting in rusted cells with the sound of rats scurrying around courtesy of the speaker very obviously placed in the corner of the set.

“I don’t see anyone here.” Hyungwon said, looking around. Changkyun also looked around and realized he was right - no costumed workers hiding in the shadows as far as he could tell.

Just as they were about to leave the scene, the bars over the path closed, locking them in the jail. Not really locking them, seeing how the bars were obviously plastic, but for the sake of the scene they were trapped.

“Who did it?” One of the skeletons asked, shaking.

“Did what?” Jooheon asked back, shaking just as much.

“Who? Which one of you?” The skeleton stood and started shakily walking towards them. Changkyun could see the fishing line attached to the joints and glanced up. There was the worker, in the platform up in the tree. “Which one of you… KILLED ME?”

The skeleton lurched forward, causing everyone to fall back in shock. The plastic arms reached forward as if to grab at them, though it was clear there was a good distance between the prop and the boys.

“We didn’t do it!” Hoseok cried out, his face pale in the faint lighting.

“One of you…” The skeleton said, turning to point at Minhyuk, who squeaked. Changkyun had to give it to the worker, his puppetry skills were phenomenal. “It was YOU!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do it!” Minhyuk cried, hiding his face in the plush. The skeleton’s jaw dropped, and Changkyun saw the tube a moment too late. Minhyuk’s back was sprayed with water, the skeleton dropping back to the floor when he was done.

“Oh my god.” Changkyun laughed as he pulled Minhyuk through the now open path, the older boy in shock at what had just happened. He pulled the elder aside.

“C-cold…” Minhyuk muttered, pulling the wet fabric away from his back. It wasn’t soaking, but it was damp enough that it was probably uncomfortable sticking to his skin.

“Here, you can wear this.” Changkyun took his flannel off, worried that Minhyuk would get sick. Minhyuk blinked before glancing back at the others who had wandered a little farther down the path before slipping off his hoodie. Changkyun only got a glimpse of his chest before he was buttoning up the flannel, but in that moment he saw something scarier than anything set up along the trail.

Lines, all along Minhyuk’s side. Changkyun was thrown back to that day Minghyuk saved him from being hit. How the guy was talking about how the boy they cornered in the locker rooms. Talking about how his thighs were-

“Kyunnie? You okay?” Minhyuk’s voice broke Changkyun from his thoughts. The older boy had wrapped his hoodie around his waist, while the flannel was obviously at least one size too big on him.

“Yeah, we should go catch up with the others.” Changkyun said, taking Minhyuk’s hand again.

That evening had been going so well, he almost forgot. Forgot how Minhyuk was treated at school. Forgot why he had them all meet up in the first place. Forgot that his new friend was hurting himself because no one wanted to take the time to get to know him.

The next few scenes were similar in quality to the first two - a mad scientist's lab where the figure under the blanket tried grabbing at them. A giant spider’s lair covered in webs with creepy music and lighting. A guillotine with a ‘ghost’ calling for his next victim. A woman by a pyre, casting a spell, as well as various jump scares along the way.

Finally, they made it to the end. Hoseok only cried once, but his eyes were still red. Jooheon seemed to gain confidence as they went as he realized how silly some of the scenes were. Minhyuk refused to let go of Changkyun’s hand, which the younger had no problem with. Hyunwoo walked with Hosoek, a small smile on his face. Kihyun walked close to Hyungwon, commenting on inconsistencies within the scenes.

“That wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be.” Jooheon grinned as they left the area, heading back to the picnic tables. It was much busier now that it was evening, the lights creating a twinkling tent above the food trucks.

“Yeah, but it was still fun,” Changkyun sat heavily, his feet sore. “I’ve always loved seeing different Halloween decorations. People can get so creative it’s amazing.”

“Some people like to go around and look at Christmas lights, but our Changkyunnie prefers to look at spooky Halloween decorations.” Hoseok giggled as he ruffled Changkyun’s hair fondly.

“Looks like they’re going to be closing soon.” Kihyun noted, seeing how some of the games were already packing up.

“Was there anything else anyone wanted to do?” Changkyun asked, nodding after everyone shook their heads. “Alright, guess we can head home now.”

“Thanks for inviting us out, it was a lot of fun.” Hyunwoo smiled, patting the younger on the shoulder.

“Yeah!” Jooheon turned to Minhyuk. “Look man, I’m sorry I bought into all those bullshit rumors. Changkyun was right, you’re really cool. Next time we get together you and Hyunwoo should definitely come!”

“Really?” Minhyuk asked, his voice small. Changkyun could see the doubt in his eyes and felt his heart sink. How many times had he been tricked? Been hurt? He moved over and wrapped an arm around Minhyuk’s waist, pulling him into his side.

“Of course!” He said with a grin. “You’re one of us now. We stick together, no matter what.”

“In that case, I’d love to hang out more.” Minhyuk beamed, but Changkyun could see how glassy his eyes were.

“Come on Minnie, I told your mom I’d have you home before midnight.” Hyunwoo said, pulling Minhyuk away from Changkyun.

“Right, bye everyone,” Minhyuk bowed slightly. “Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun!”

“See you Monday!” Hoseok waved. Minhyuk, Kihyun and Hyunwoo waved back before Minhyuk went back over to Changkyun. He pressed a soft kiss to the younger boy’s cheek before blushing and going back over to Hyunwoo.

“Thanks again Changkyun,” He said, smiling gently at the younger. Changkyun blushed, the chill of the night not even bothering him anyone even though he was just wearing a short sleeved shirt. “See you Monday.”

“Yeah, see you soon.” Changkyun smiled, his cheek warmer than usual.

“I’m sorry I doubted you.” Jooheon said as they made their way back to the parking lot. Hyungwon drove with Hoseok, and Changkyun came with Jooheon.

“It’s hard to ignore what everyone else takes as fact.” Changkyun said, climbing into Jooheon’s car.

“Still, you were right,” Joohoen started the car. “Minhyuk’s cool. They both are. I feel like an asshole because here I was, expecting this night to go horribly wrong but it was so much fun… I really am an asshole…”

“Nah, you’re just kinda stupid.” Changkyun snickered.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Jooheon laughed along. “Hey, wanna get McDonald’s? They don’t close for another hour.”

“You read my mind.” Changkyun grinned, his stomach growling. Jooheon laughed again and flicked on his turn signal.

As they drove, Changkyun thought. He managed to get his friends to open up to Minhyuk and Hyunwoo, but that wasn’t enough. The sight of the scars coating the older boy’s stomach kept haunting Changkyun. He wanted to make the last few months of high school as tolerable as possible for Minhyuk and Hyunwoo, but what else could he possibly do? He was just one person, and an underclassmen at that.

He knew he had to think of something, and quick.

Or else he might lose Minhyuk for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to say this earlier in case there was any confusion but I kept forgetting. I'm purposely not using honorifics because I changed their ages and it was too confusing for my one braincell to keep up with who would call who what, especially with the hyung like. Plus, the school and everything about the setting is based heavily on my own town in the middle of BumFuck Jersey so it's lowkey very Americanized so I guess that's another bullshit excuse to cover my own ass? 
> 
> Also, long chapter to make up for being a day late! Tomorrow is my brother's birthday party which I'm expected to help run so writing/posting tomorrow isn't going to happen but Sunday I'll be posting something for Thicker Than Blood. Hopefully, if everything goes to plan lmao
> 
> Sidenote, I hate adding the whole 'witch' to the haunted walk but like... there's one in every single Halloween display and I needed another scene to list and it was the only one I could think of. Support your local wiccan coven they're doing their best y'all


	7. Chapter 7

Changkyun bounced his foot anxiously. Jooheon and the others were waiting by the front of the school. They only had an hour and a half before lunch ended. He bit his bottom lip, scanning the crowd rushing past him towards the cafeteria.

“Your lip is going to bleed if you keep biting it like that.” Minhyuk whispered in his ear, making the younger boy jump a foot in the air.

“Shit!” He hissed, placing a hand on his chest to try and calm the beating of his heart.

“Did I scare you?” Minhyuk grinned cheekily. He was dressed more casually than usual, no skirts or fishnets in sight. Instead, he was dressed warm with plain black jeans and a cream sweater, his hair down in his face. He looked softer than usual, and Changkyun thought Minhyuk looked good in this style as well.

“Um, yeah a little bit!” Changkyun took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Were you waiting for us?”

“Yeah, actually,” the younger boy perked up. “We’re all going to McDonald’s for lunch and wanted you and Hyunwoo to come too!”

“Really?” Minhyuk’s smile faded a little, his eyes widening in shock.

“Of course,” Changkyun took his hand. “We’re friends now, remember?”

“But, we’d have to take separate cars and-”

“That’s alright. Jooheon is driving Hoseok and Hyungwon, and I was going to drive us. If we leave soon we can hang out and talk and stuff before we have to rush back to prison again.” Changkyun smiled warmly, giving Minhyuk’s hand a soft squeeze.

“I’m down,” Hyunwoo said from Minhyuk’s right. “I’ve been wanting fries recently anyway.”

“Ah, in that case…” Minhyuk returned Changkyun’s smile and gave the younger boy’s hand a squeeze back.

“Perfect! Let’s go!” Changkyun tugged Minhyuk and Hyunwoo to where the others were waiting, never letting go of the elder’s hand.  
“There you guys are,” Jooheon waved them over. “How’s your day been?”

“Me?” Minhyuk pointed at himself with his free hand, confused.

“Yeah,” They started walking to the parking lot. “Anything interesting happen?”

“Um, not really,” Minhyuk’s cheeks pinkened a little. “My lit teacher let us watch that Frankenstien parody to show us an alternate perspective of the story.”

“Yo I love that movie!” Jooheon said excitedly. “My mom didn’t let me watch it till freshman year though. Said it had too many adult jokes.”

“They talk about Frankenstien’s dick.” Hoseok snickered.

“Frankenstien was the doctor,” Hyungwon huffed. “The monster didn’t have a name.”

“Apparently the monster was hot.” Jooheon commented easily as he pulled out his keys.

“I’m sorry, what?” Changkyun stopped, staring at his friend with faint horror.

“The original story? The monster is hot.” Jooheon shrugged, and Changkyun felt his soul shrivel a little bit.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that,” Changkyun shook his head. “Whoever gets there first has to save a table for everyone.”

“Don’t look at me like that!” Jooheon yelled over the three cars separating his and Changkyun’s. “It’s true! The monster was hot! I’m not crazy!”

“Just get in the car Honey.” Hoseok grinned and tapped the hood of the car to get the younger boy to unlock the door.

“Y’all are a bunch of fake ass friends.” Jooheon grumbled as he clicked the lock and slipped in. Changkyun laughed as he did the same.

Minhyuk climbed into the passenger seat while Hyunwoo sat in the back, behind Minhyuk. The CD that Changkyun had been listening to on the way to school started playing again as soon as he started the engine, making Minhyuk raise an eyebrow at him.

“Never took you for a musical kid.” He said casually, clicking his buckle in place.

“Look, Hamilton has a good soundtrack, even if it’s historically inaccurate at some parts,” Changkyun backed out of the parking spot and heading towards the road. “And for your information, I used to be the token asian kid in one of my old school’s theater departments.”

“One of your old schools?” Hyunwoo asked, leaning forward a little.

“I’ve been to five different schools before this one,” Changkyun didn’t take his eyes off the street as he grinned. “I moved around a lot.”

“I did a musical once,” Hyunwoo smiled. “Back a few summers ago. I was Gaston in Beauty and the Beast.”

“You? Gaston? You’re way too nice.” Changkyun giggled at the thought, his ears warming a little at the thought of Hyunwoo dressed as Gaston though - even if he wasn’t attracted to the older boy that way, he could admit that Hyunwoo was hot.

“Everyone was shocked too, but I think I did a good job.” He huffed a little, obviously amused.

“He did!” Minhyuk grinned, bouncing in his seat. “I might still have the recording someone. I’ll look for it when I get home.”

“You don’t…” Hyunwoo whined, resting his forehead on the back of Minhyuk’s seat as the blonde boy cackled.

“He was really cute Changkyun, you have to see it.” He grinned, causing Changkyun to grin back. Minhyuk’s enthusiasm was contagious.

“Ah, looks like we beat them here.” Changkyun said, pulling into a parking spot.

“Let’s get in and find a table before it gets too crowded.” Hyunwoo said. They walked briskly to the restaurant and burst in. The seating area was already pretty packed, but they managed to find a single booth empty and made a beeline for it.

“Everything alright Minnie?” Changkyun asked as they slid into the booth, Hyunwoo by the window, Minhyuk in the middle and Changkyun on the end.

“Of course,” He said quickly, his foot bouncing. “I just… am a little nervous I guess. We normally don’t eat lunch out in the open like this.”

“Where do you normally eat?”

“Hyunwoo usually packs us food and we find an empty classroom.” Minhyuk gave an awkward chuckled as Changkyun’s heart shattered.

“Well, you don’t have to hide anymore,” He said, taking Minhyuk’s hand again under the table. “We’ll protect you from now on.”

“Thanks Kyunnie.” Minhyuk’s eyes were suspiciously glassy as he smiled at the younger boy.

“Of course,” Changkyun leaned into Minhyuk’s side. “That’s what friends are for-”

He was cut off as ice cold soda was poured over Minhyuk’s head, splashing on both Changkyun and Hyunwoo. Changkyun instantly jumped up, trying to avoid the wetness, but

Minhyuk just sat frozen in his spot.

“What the fuck?” Changkyun spun around, coming face to face with two boys.

“Didn’t know the circus was in town.” The one giggled, holding an empty cup.

“Guess the freakshow came early.” The second added, grinning ominously.

“Hey, what’s your damage?” Changkyun growled, stepping towards them.

“Oh, who’s this idiot?”

“Changkyun, it’s not worth it,” Minhyuk said softly, dabbing at the cola stain on his nice cream sweater with some napkins. “It’s fine.”

“This isn’t fine!” He frowned. “I swear to god-”

“Whatcha gonna do, shortie?” The first boy taunted, cracking his knuckles. Changkyun felt a shot of white hit rage shoot through him but before he could do anything, a hand landed heavily on the boy’s shoulder.

“What’s going on here?” Jooheon said, his voice completely devoid of any emotion. The boy spun around, his face paling at the sharp look of anger in Jooheon’s cat like eyes.

“Who are you?” he pulled away from Jooheon’s touch.

“That’s what we should be asking.” Hoseok stepped up, flexing his arms to make himself look bigger.

“You’re the one bothering our friends.” Hyungwon said lazily. He wasn’t big like Hoseok or intimidating like Jooheon, but he was easily a foot taller than the boys, so they had to crane their necks to see him.

“Who cares?” The second boy asked, but Changkyun could see his metaphorical tail already tucked between his legs.

“We care, obviously.” Hyunwoo stood, towering over them even from the table.

“Whatever, this isn’t worth it anymore.” The first boy said, throwing his cup on the ground and stomping away. Instantly, Minhyuk was surrounded.

“Are you alright?”

“I should have hit them.”

“Who even where they?”

“Minhyuk, I have some clothes in my car,” Changkyun said, tugging at Minhyuk’s stained sleeve. “Come on. The others can order for us.”

“Don’t worry, we got you guys.” Jooheon said, ushering Minhyuk towards Changkyun.

“It’s alright, really.” Minhyuk tried to say, but the younger boy wasn’t listening. He pulled the blond back out to the car, frowning more when Minhyuk shivered as the autumn breeze blew through his wet sweater.

He quickly dug through his trunk, grabbing the duffle bag that his mom made sure he had packed at all times. She called it an emergency bag, with a change of clothes, first aid kit, swimsuit and towel, blanket, flash light, water bottles and some granola bars.

“Here, these should fit,” He said, handing Minhyuk the shirt, hoodie and jeans. “The pants might be a little big though… I’ve been meaning to lose some weight but-”

“You don’t have to lose weight,” Minhyuk said quickly, taking the clothing. “You’re perfect the way you are.”

“Let’s get you inside before you get sick.” Changkyun said, blaming the warmth on the back of his neck from the chilly air and not from Minhyuk’s words.

They hurried back inside and went straight for the bathroom. Minhyuk slipped into one of the two stalls and Changkyun stood by the sinks, checking his phone. Jooheon had texted him, saying he ordered for them and that they were still waiting. He understood why Hyunwoo would stand out and guard the bathroom whenever Minhyuk was in it, whether the blond was just using the toilet or doing something else.

“Um, thanks Changkyun.” Minhyuk said, stepping out of the stall. Changkyun’s clothing was a little big on him, making the older boy seem even smaller. Like he was going to disappear completely.

“You look cute Min.” Changkyun smiled, causing Minhyuk to blush.

“I’m too skinny to look cute.” he laughed halfheartedly, holding onto his still wet clothing.

“That’s not true at all,” Kyun disagreed instantly. “You’re super cute. Especially when you dress up. I think you look really cute when you’re wearing things that make you happy.”

“Cheesy…” Minhyuk mumbled, his eyes stinging. He couldn’t remember the last time someone said something so nice about him without expecting anything in return.

“Hey, if you want we can leave a little early and stop by my house. I live like, three minutes away and there’s a chance my mom might be able to salvage your sweater while we’re in school.”

“You think she could?” He asked, staring sadly at the most likely ruined sweater in his hands.

“Yeah! She’s amazing with stuff like that!”

“Ah, if it’s not a problem,” Minhyuk fidgeted. “I just… really like this sweater. If there’s a chance to get the stains out…”

“No problem at all,” Changkyun reassured Minhyuk. “The food should be here soon. Let’s go eat and then we can go. Hyunwoo can go back with Jooheon.”

“Alright.” Minhyuk smiled at Changkyun, and the younger took his hand again. Neither commented on how both their faces were faintly flushed.

* * *

  
“Lemme grab something from my locker real fast, then we can go home.” Changkyun said, Minhyuk following after him. Hyunwoo seemed hesitant to leave his friend alone, but Minhyuk promised him that he would be alright. He was with Changkyun after all. Hyunwoo reluctantly agreed, going to his own home.

Normally he drove both himself and Minhyuk to and from school, so driving in silence was strange for him.

“Did your mom say anything about my sweater?” Minhyuk asked anxiously. He had been messing with the overly long sleeves of Changkyun’s sweatshirt since lunch, and he found it was very comforting. He didn’t normally wear oversized clothing, but he likes Changkyun’s hoodie.

“She said it’s drying now,” Changkyun checked his phone as he threw some textbooks into his locker. “She also said she got most of the stains out but it might not be enough.”

“Anything she was able to do is more than I would have been able to.” Minhyuk chuckled.

“Alright, let’s head out.”

They made their way to the already mostly cleared parking lot, Minhyuk getting in Changkyun’s car for the second time that day. The drive back to the younger boy’s house was mostly silent, not that they really could have had a conversation in the maybe five minutes it took to pull into the driveway.

Changkyun’s house wasn’t anything fancy. It was average sized, with a yard full of trees and a small garden out front. There was a brick walkway leading up to the steps, and the front door was a nice green that would look perfect in summer when the leaves were the same bright shade.

“Mom! We’re back!” Changkyun called out as he opened the front door.

“Ah welcome home!” Mrs. Im came out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel. Her hair was hastily pulled back, and a few pieces had fallen in her face. There were already hints of smile lines on her tanned skin, which obviously came from the bright grin on her lips. “I made sweets if either of you want some.”

“Fuck yeah!” Changkyun rushed to the kitchen, where chocolate chip muffins were sitting on the racks, cooling.

“What have I said about cursing?” his mother scolded gently.

“Not to do it around dad?” Changkyun already had half muffin shoved in his mouth. His mom just rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair with a fond smile.

“Oh yeah, your sweater!” She remembered, turning and going towards the laundry room. She came back a moment later with the sweater on a hanger. Minhyuk stepped forward, looking at it. “I did my best, but there’s still a little bit of a shadow on the seam where the soda soaked into the thread-”

“Thanks you so much…” Minhyuk whispered, taking the sweater and holding it to his chest.

“Of course sweetie,” Mrs. Im smiled softly, slipping the hanger from the garment. “You’re more than welcome to stay for dinner if you want. Changkyun’s dad was held up at work again so it’ll just be the three of us.”

“If it’s alright.” Minhyuk mumbled, his eyes glassy.

“Yay!” She grinned again and clapped her hands a little. “I’ll make something extra tasty then! You two can go up to Changkyun’s room. I’ll call you down when it’s done.”

“You’re the best mom.” Changkyun kissed her cheek before grabbing two more muffins.

“Thank you Mrs. Im.” Minhyuk bowed a little, only to be waved at by the woman.

“Please don’t be so formal,” She said warmly. “If you two need anything, let me know.”

“We will!” Changkyun called over his shoulder. Minhyuk followed him up the stairs towards the only room with a closed door. As they went, Minhyuk peeked into the bathroom, what must have been his parent’s room and what looked like a spare room that was still filled with boxes.

“Sorry it’s a bit of a mess,” Changkyun kicked aside some dirty clothes. He had kept it surprisingly clean this time, only a few things cluttering the floor while his bed and desk stayed pretty neat. “I’m still trying to get myself to finish unpacking.”

“Changkyun, it’s been over a month already.” Minhyuk snickered as he looked over at the pile of boxes stacked neatly in the corner.

“Yeah, well…” Changkyun trailed off, not actually having anything to defend himself with. His ears warmed as Minhyuk laughed at him, and he couldn’t help the corner of his own mouth turning up a little.

“I like your mom,” Minhyuk sat on Changkyun’s bed, the younger moving to sit next to him. “She’s like, the cool mom.”

“Yeah, she’s the best,” Changkyun grinned. “Moving around so much has been really stressful for everyone in my family, but she’s always so positive. She’s one of the only reasons I’m still here, honestly. Her and spite.”

“What do you mean?”

“Not my last school, but the one before that, I was bullied really badly,” Changkyun laid back, using his arm as a pillow. He looked up at the ceiling, counting the holes from the previous owner’s posters. “It was when I was… thirteen? Yeah, cuz I only spent a few months at my last school. I kinda talked about the sort of rumors that went around about me when we got coffee, but it was more than that. I was all alone in this school of almost four thousand kids. I think there was maybe three other asian kids total, and one girl was only half japanese. It was a sea of white kids, and they didn’t like people who were different from them. The school I went to before that one was in Korea, and the one before that in Malaysia. They say me eating with chopsticks and mocked me. Said I ate dogs. At first it was just words, which were tough enough to deal with. I tried to protect myself by giving into the other rumors - by shit talking other people to take the attention away from me - but it barely helped. Then they started taking stuffed dogs and hanging them by little nooses in my locker. All the lockers were old and shitty and could be opened with enough fiddling, so no matter how many times I changed my combination they found a way in. Eventually… it got too much.”

Changkyun sniffed, refusing to cry. His eyes stung but he wasn’t going to let any tears out. Minhyuk made a soft sound in the back of his throat and laid back too, resting his head on Changkyun’s chest.

“I tried to overdose on my dad’s sleeping pills. Unfortunately I was an idiot and didn’t realize half a bottle wouldn’t be enough to kill me until it was too late. I ended up throwing everything up twenty minutes later. My mom just thought I had the flu and let me stay home… She still doesn’t know what I tried to do, but she knew I was depressed, so she started leaving me little notes to cheer me up and learned how to bake a lot of things because she knows shit like that makes me feel better. We ended up leaving right before midterms last year, and I spent the rest of freshman year and the beginning of this year at my last school, before moving here. Even if I never told her, she became my rock. She was the only person who believed in me. The only one who defended me and stuck by me. She was the one to tell me that if I don’t want to fight for myself, I should fight to spite those who are against me. I should keep fighting to prove them all wrong.”

“I’m proud of you Changkyun.” Minhyuk whispered, turning and wrapping his arm around the younger boy’s waist. Chagnkyun moved his arm from under his arm to tuck around the blond’s shoulders.

“And I’m proud of you. I don’t know everything that’s happened to you, but I know you’ve survived a lot and that’s amazing. You’re amazing Minhyuk.” They fell silent for a little while, just the sound of their breathing and heartbeats filling the air. Minhyuk buried his face more in Changkyun’s shirt, his slim fingers twisting into the fabric.

“Can I tell you something?” Minhyuk broke the silence. Changkyun hummed and Minhyuk took a deep breath. “Back when everything was just starting to go bad, I didn’t do anything bad. Literally the only reason people started attacking me was because I never fought back so they could do anything they wanted without any repercussions. They started spreading rumors that I drank, so I stole my dad’s soju one night and blacked out. They said I slept around, so I lost my virginity to a stranger at some upperclassman party. They said I hurt myself… so I started to cut my legs. If they were going to whisper about me, I decided early on that I’d rather the whispers be true. If they’re going to talk about me anyway, might as well do the things they’re saying. Not like it could ruin my reputation by doing them.”

“I mean, it makes sense,” Changkyun said quietly. “It’s easier to go along with shit rather than fight it.”

“Exactly,” Minhyuk sighed, relaxing more into Changkyun’s hold. “And it’s stupid, but I find myself trying to live up to these expectations that people put on me, even if they’re bad. People expect me to be a quick fuck in the bathroom and wear revealing clothing and smoke and it’s gotten to the point where those lies? I don’t know where they stop and I start. I’ve been addicted to nicotine since finals of freshman year. I’ve been using sex as a way to smash down my depression for years... Remember when I said I just had to make it to graduation?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think I’m going to make it to graduation.”

“Minhyuk-”

“I don’t even think I’m going to make it to finals…”

Changkyun sat up and pulled Minhyuk into his chest, holding him close as if he was going to disappear.

“You’re going to make it, I swear to god I’ll do anything for you.” He promised, holding his friend close.

“It’s scary,” Minhyuk breathed into Changkyun’s neck unsteadily. “I don’t know if I’m going to be alive in a few months and that’s terrifying-”

Changkyun acted without thinking. He leaned in and slotted their lips together, cutting off his trembling words. Minhyuk leaned into the kiss instantly, his eyes fluttering shut as he held onto Changkyun’s shirt even tighter.

Changkyun pulled away, just an inch, and looked the older boy in the eye. He could feel Minhyuk’s breath fanning against his lip, but neither made a move to widen the gap between them.

“Changkyun-” Minhyuk’s eyes widened when he realized what had just happened, but was cut off by a knock on the door. Changkyun’s mom poked her head in, not seeming phased in the slightest at how close her son and his friend were sitting on the bed.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” She smiled as they shot apart. “I figured since it’s a special occasion we can eat and watch a movie.”

“Ah, thanks mom. We’ll be done in a minute.” Changkyun managed to say without stuttering, his cheeks cherry red. His mom nodded and closed the door, leaving the two alone once again.

“You kissed me…” Minhyuk breathed softly as they stood. Changkyun hesitated for only a moment before leaning back in and kissing Minhyuk again, cupping the elder’s cheek gently. Minhyuk didn’t try to pull away.

“You deserve to be loved Min,” Changkyun said against his mouth. “And I’m going to prove it to you.”

Minhyuk didn’t respond. He just leaned in and pressed another kiss to Changkyun’s waiting lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is poorly edited because I got bored whoops XD
> 
> Also, sorry for promising every other day updates because I knew, I /KNEW/ i would never be able to deliver on that promise double whoops!


	8. Chapter 8

Changkyun looked at his locker with complete apathy. Slurs written on marker on his locker had lost their impact two schools ago. If anything, he’s more impressed at how neat the handwriting was than upset that how offensive some of the words were. He heard a low whistle behind him and turned. Jooheon was looking at the writing with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m jealous,” He said with a snicker. “All I got here some shitty drawings of penises.”

“You too?”

“Oh of course, after what happened at McDonald’s?” Jooheon yawned, unamused. “I dunno about Hoseok and Wonnie, but they’re probably in for a treat this fine Wednesday morning.”

“Hope it’s nothing worse than this.” Changkyun grimaced a little. He kind of doubted that they would mess much with Hoseok, given his size, but Hyungwon is known for being quiet and kind of laid back. He wouldn’t do anything if they started picking on him, which made him a perfect target. Changkyun knew all about being the perfect target.

“Speak of the devils…” Jooheon waved Hoseok and Hyungwon over, both who looked mildly irritated - Hyungwon more than Hoseok.

“I see you’ve been visited too.” Hyungwon said with a clipped tone, his eyes narrowing at the slurs on Changkyun’s locker.

“Eh, I’ve seen worse,” Changkyun shrugged, slinging his backpack over one shoulder. “I’m more shocked at their penmanship. Last time this happened I couldn’t even read half the shit they wrote.”

“This has happened before?” Jooheon sounded upset for the first time that morning.

“Back at my old school,” Changkyun shrugged again. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Kyun, it’s totally a big deal. How long were you bullied like this?” Hoseok asked, putting a hand on the boy’s arm.

“Just a few months,” the younger boy avoided all eye contact. “We moved after a while so it wasn’t that bad.”

“Changkyun, oh my god I heard what happened I’m so sorry-” Minhyuk came running up to him, Hyunwoo trailing behind.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Changkyun walked up to Minhyuk and took his hand easily. “It’s no big deal. Just some ink, right?”

“It is a big deal!” The older boy frowned. “This is all my fault! If you never got involved with me, none of this would be happening, and now everyone else is getting hate because of me and-”

“Look, if we didn’t want to be friends with you, we wouldn’t,” Jooheon said firmly. “Yeah, we were dicks before but Changkyun slapped us back to reality. We were assholes to believe the rumors and to try to scare him away from you, but that’s our own faults. You didn’t do anything wrong and you never have.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Hoseok said, cutting him off. “We already reported this to the school and they’re going to try to clean it off before the end of the day. It’s alright.”

“B-but…” Minhyuk looked a second away from crying.

“No buts,” Changkyun leaned up and kissed the corner of Minhyuk’s mouth, making the others gasp loudly. “The bell is going to ring soon, but we’re still on for lunch right?”

“Yeah…” Minhyuk smiled softly, looking bashful as he slipped his hand from Changkyun’s. He waved to the younger before he and Hyunwoo got swept away in the sea of students rushing through the halls.

“Ya, Changkyun when were you going to tell us?” Jooheon smacked Changkyung on the back of the head. “You and Minhyuk? Since when?”

“I mean, it’s not really official,” Changkyun rubbed his head with a slight smile. “He came over yesterday after school and we hung out and spilled childhood traumas and I dunno… it just kinda happened.”

“You’re good for him,” Hoseok smiled warmly. “I’m happy for you.”

“Again, it’s not official.” Changkyun muttered, but he was smiling. His ears warmed at how his friends cooed at him, his chest warming. It had been a long, long time since he felt so at ease, even with what he knew was about to happen.

This time, however, he wasn’t alone.

Changkyun and Jooheon waved to Hoseok an Hyungwon, who had class on the upper floor, rushing to make it to their classrooms just moments before the final bell rang.

* * *

  
He just had to make to the cafeteria, and he’d be able to hang out with everyone and not have to worry about shit for a whole two hours. Changkyun’s mom had offered to have everyone over for lunch after he explained what happened to Minhyuk’s sweater, and the others seemed thrilled at the idea of home cooking instead of fast food.

He could see five figures waiting by the doors, and Minhyuk’s distinct laughter floated towards him, making him smile. Just as he was about to break free from the crowd, a foot found its way between Changkyun’s ankles. He felt himself fall in slow motion, his hands reaching out to catch himself but he was too late. He curled his head, trying to protect his nose, and cried out when his temple hit the tile flooring with a painful sounding thump.

“Changkyun!” Minhyuk shouted, rushing over to him.

“Ah fuck…” Changkyun mumbled, holding a hand over the egg already forming by his hairline. Thankfully he didn’t hit nose first again - that one was hard to explain to his parents, and even harder to recover from. It took weeks before he could leave the house without concealer on the nasty bruising under his eyes.

“You okay?” Hyunwoo asked, helping Changkyun to his feet. He nodded, his eyes crossing a little as the room spun.

“Who did it?” Jooheon growled, looking around at the students that watched but didn’t do anything to help his friend. They quickly looked away, scattering before anyone could say anything else. “I fucking hate this school. Everyone’s a damn coward.”

“I’m fine,” Changkyun said, blinking a few times. Once the initial dizziness faded, he was able to see mostly clear again. “It was barely a bump.”

“Changkyun, your forehead is already bruising.” Minhyuk said, his fingers ghosting over where Changkyun could absolutely feel said bruising forming.

“I’ve had worse.” he waved off their concerns.

“Changkyun-”

“Let’s go get lunch,” He said quickly. “My mom’s been talking nonstop about what to make all day and we’ll break her little heart if we’re late.”

No one argued, but no one let Changkyun drive either. Instead, Jooheon drove Changkyun, himself and Hyunwgeon while Hyunwoo, Minhyuk and Hoseok followed behind in the oldest’s car. He fiddled with his bangs to cover the newly formed bruise, not wanting his mom to see and freak out.

Thankfully Changkyun lived close, so they weren’t too late by the time the six boys piled into the kitchen, and Changkyun’s bruise was completely covered.

“And here I thought you forgot about me.” Mrs. Im pouted, crossing her arms.

“How could we ever forget?” Changkyun asked, hugging his mom from behind. She giggled and gestured to the boys to start eating. She had made an entire buffet, spreading the dishes out on the counters and table.

“Eat as much as you can!” She said, handing out plates. “I made enough to feed a small army and I want you to go back stuffed.”

“I’ll fall asleep in class if I eat too much.” Jooheon said, already piling his plate up to the point where it looked like it was going to collapse.

“Honestly good,” She hummed, handing Jooheon a napkin. “Eating is important to grow up big and strong, and public schools are a bunch of bullshit. They teach you random things to keep you from questioning the fact that you aren’t genuinely being educated, leaving you unprepared for future education.”

“Damn mama Im, tell us how you really feel.” Jooheon snickered, chopsticks paused halfway to his mouth.

“It’s hard to have positive feelings for the public education system when your husband has a PhD and your child has…” She trailed off, her face looking sad. “When your son has gone through some tough times because of it.”

“Mom....”

“But it’s okay now,” She clapped, smiling again. “This time my baby boy has friends and I can rest easy knowing he’s in good hands.”

“We’ll take good care of him.” Hyunwoo said firmly, causing Changkyun’s mom to smile wider.

“Oh, you’re all so handsome and strong,” She swooned, causing Changkyun to flush. “If only I was a little younger-”

“MA-”

“You know I’m just teasing Kyunnie,” She stuck her tongue out at Changkyun, who was bright red. It had been a while since she purposely embarrassed him in front of his friends. “I know you only have a little while, so eat up!”

“This is amazing…” Hoseok all but moan into his chopsticks, closing his eyes happily.

“I’m glad you like it,” She giggled again. “Ah, Minhyuk, how are you? You were quiet at dinner last night.”

“Ah, I’m good,” He said quickly. “I was just tired. It was a long day.”

“I know how that is,” She said, gently petting his bangs. He closed his eyes, letting Changkyun’s mom play with his hair for a moment before opening them again and smiling.

“You should rest more baby, you’re looking pale.”

“I’ve always been kinda pale, but thank you for your concern.” He said politely, but Changkyun could see how glassy Minhyuk’s eyes looked suddenly.

“Here Min, have some more.” Changkyun said quietly, adding some of the food from his plate to Minhyuk’s.

“You don’t have to-” He was cut off by Minhyuk holding a bite up to his lips. He hesitated for a moment before accepting Changkyun’s food, his ears heating up. It was so… cliche and sweet and Minhyuk never thought someone would treat him this way.

For the rest of the time at Changkyun’s house, Minhyuk didn’t argue the younger’s affection. Not when Changkyun pulled Minhyuk into his lap when they all moved to sit in the living room. Not when Changkyun wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s slim waist. Not when Changkyun peppered soft kisses to his shoulders and the back of his neck.

By the time they were piling back in the cars to return to school, Minhyuk was almost dizzy with how flustered he was.

“Wanna come over after school again?” Changkyun asked as they walked into the school. Minhyuk made a point to walk with his hand on the younger’s lower back - even though he seemed fine, he was worried Changkyun would fall again.

“Sure,” He smiled, his chest fluttering a little. “I’ll tell Hyunwoo to go home without me again.”

“Alright,” Changkyun grinned brightly and kissed Minhyuk on the lips, letting his breath linger on the elder’s mouth for a moment before pulling away. “Stay out of trouble.”

“I should be the one telling you that.” Minhyuk grumbled but smiled fondly nonetheless. He gave Changkyun a quick kiss of his own before going over to Hyunwoo, who was waiting to walk Minhyuk to his next class.

* * *

  
“I said no.” Minhyuk tried to push past the body blocking his way, but they weren’t budging. He knew it was a mistake to go to the bathroom without Hyunwoo, but he stupidly thought he would be fine. Normally he’s text Hyunwoo when he needed to leave the classroom, and the larger boy would meet him to make sure nothing bad happened, but this time he thought he’d be fine.

Thought he’d be safe. Stupid Minhyuk.

“Come on now doll, you loved my cock,” The boy standing in his way sneered. “And you’ve never said no to me before. You trying to make me mad?”

“I don’t want to fuck you,” Minhyuk spat. “What part of no don’t you understand. Yeah, we fucked before but it’s over now. I’m not going to sleep around anymore.”

“Oh really? Is it because of that sophomore? With the bad skin and bad attitude?”

“Don’t talk about him like that!” Minhyuk was getting mad. It was one thing for himself to be insulted - that he was used to - but Changkyun? That was crossing a line.

“Nailed it,” He grinned wider. “What’s wrong, don’t like me shit talking your stupid boyfriend?”

“He’s-” Minhyuk didn’t know what they were, but he wasn’t about to let this asshole talk about Changkyun like he was nothing.

“He’s your new toy, I get it,” The boy’s grin suddenly dropped to a sneer. “You had your fun with me, and now you’re bored. Is that it? You got bored of me? And all the other guys you let ram you against the stall door? What, got tired of taking it up the ass like a fag and decided to man up? Does he even let you fuck him? Or are you too much of a bitch to even fuck a kid?”

“It’s not like that!” Minhyuk shouted, his eyes stinging. He refused to cry in front of this asshole, but he was close. Finally, something was going right in his life and some nobody he fucked a few times just had to come and try to ruin it for him.

“I’m sure your other… friends would be very interested to hear this.”

“Who are you talking about?”

“We all know what a slut you are,” He grinned again, causing a chill to go down Minhyuk’s spine. “You think we don’t know who you opened your legs for? Wait till they all hear you’re finally settling down for some nobody underclassman.”

“Leave Changkyun out of this.” He spat, his blood boiling.

“Are you sure Changkyun is going to want to be involved with you when he finds out all the nasty things you’ve done for us?”

“What?” Minhyuk’s stomach dropped.

“It would be a shame if this Changkyun of yours were to find out what a whore you are,” He chuckled menacingly. “You shouldn’t have expected nice things to last for you Minhyuk.”

“Why?” He whispered, a single tear running from his eye.

“Because filthy sluts like you don’t deserve love,” He moved until he was face to face with Minhyuk, just an inch between their noses. He roughly grabbed Minhyuk’s chin, forcing him to look in his eyes. “Because nasty little fucktoys like you deserve to be used and thrown out. No one would want to love you if they knew what you did.”

“That’s not true-”

“Isn’t it though?” He let go of Minhyuk’s chin, the blond stumbling back. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

“What are you going to-?” But Minhyuk was alone again. He slowly moved to the sink, leaning on the porcelain and staring at himself in the mirror. There were faint red marks on his chin, and his eyes were puffy from holding back tears.

What was he going to do? He just found Changkyun and the others… would they really want to stay friends with him when they found out what a slut he was? When they find out how many awful, dirty things he did to please strangers that couldn’t care less about him? When they find out that the rumors they apologized for believing were actually… true?

Tears started dripping into the sink and he sobbed quietly.

He had finally gave up trying to find something positive in his life, then Changkyun walked in. Was he going to lose Changkyun just as quickly as he found him?

* * *

  
Changkyun looked around frantically. The first bell wasn’t going to ring for another thirty minutes, but he needed to find Minhyuk. He got to school early, as he normally did, but what he saw made his stomach drop.

“Minhyuk!” he called, racing over to the two who were walking up to the front doors.

“Changkyun,” Minhyuk smiled. “I don’t normally get a welcome-”

“We’re going, now.” He said, taking Minhyuk’s hand and trying to pull him away.

“What? Where are you going?”

“My house, your house, anywhere but here.” Changkyun said, refusing to stop pulling on Minhyuk’s arm.

“Changkyun, what’s going on?” Hyunwoo asked, noticing how frantic the younger seemed.

“He can’t go to school today.”

“Why not?”

“Because-”

“Oh my god…” Minhyuk looked past Changkyun into the school. The front doors were propped open for kids to enter through, giving a perfect view of the hallway. Papers were taped to every locker, black and white images printed on them clearly.

“Minhyuk don’t look-” Changkyun said, trying to hold onto Minhyuk’s hand but it was no use. The older boy slipped away and went up to one of the papers, plucking it from the tape with shaking fingers.

It was him, splayed out and crying. He was naked, being fucked by someone off camera, and it was clear he was in pain. There were scratches covering his thin chest, and bloody bite marks littering his inner thighs. He looked around and saw dozens of other pictures of him in different positions and from different angles. He recognized some of them, but others weren’t familiar. When were these taken? Who printed them? Who would do this?

“We’re leaving.” Changkyun pulled Minhyuk out and this time there was no resistance.

“We’ll handle this,” Hyunwoo said, his voice calm but his eyes murderous. “Just make sure he’s alright.”

“Of course.” Changkyun murmured as he pulled Minhyuk towards his car. He could hear Hyunwoo ripping down the papers as he left. He could feel his phone blowing up, knowing it was Jooheon, Hoseok and Hyungwon. There was no way they didn’t see the pictures, and if they were texting the groupchat, it meant Kihyun now knew too.

Changkyun gripped his steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He had never in his life been as furious as he was in that moment, and someone was going to pay for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I wasn't sure where I wanted to do with this one at first, but I think I have an idea. This is going to (if it goes according to this particular plan) be fairly long. It's going to go through the rest of the school year until graduation and show their struggles/recovery along the way. If it goes this way, I'll be updating other fics inbetween. In the past I normally only write one story at a time with the occasional one shot in between chapters, but if this is going to be as long as I think it's going to be, I'll write other chapter fics inbetween updates!
> 
> If you have any questions you want cleared up or suggestions or if you just want to yell at me for being such a MONUMENTAL ASSHOLE, feel free to leave a comment! I respond to all the comments I get so we can have a nice conversations UwU


	9. Chapter 9

“Changkyun, it’s alright,” Minhyuk watched the younger boy pout with a faint smile. He had been pretty out of it on the ride to Changkyun’s house, but he was feeling a little better. Instead of him being upset, however, Changkyun was pacing the length of his room with a dark expression on his face. “Come sit with me.”

“I just can’t believe they’d-” Changkyun raged, pacing faster and faster.

“Please?”

“How can you be so calm?” He threw his hands up.

“Because I knew this would happen eventually,” Minhyuk smiled sadly. “Maybe not this exactly, but I knew something was going to happen sooner or later.”

“I swear to god I’ll kill them-”

“Sit with meeee.” Minhyuk whined, hitting the bed next to him. Changkyun sighed and plopped down, causing Minhyuk to bounce a little. He wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist, letting the blond bury his face in Changkyun’s neck.

“I’ll protect you Min, I promise.” He whispered, pulling the older boy onto his lap.

“I trust you,” Minhyuk giggled a little, planting a soft kiss to the corner of Changkyun’s mouth. The younger “My big strong guy.”

“I got a text from Hoseok,” Changkyun said, resting his cheek on the top of Minhyuk’s head. “All the papers were taken down and they said anyone caught with one will be instantly suspended. They’ve already brought in a few people for questioning too. They’re gonna wanna talk to you tomorrow if you go in.”

“I’ll prepare a list of names,” Minhyuk chuckled before letting the laughter die out. “Thank you Changkyun, for caring about me and helping me with this… I don’t know what I would have done if I had been alone.”

“Well, you won’t be alone for long,” Changkyun gave him a squeeze. “Everyone’s coming over after school for a movie night. Even Kihyun.”

“Wow that really is everyone.” Minhyuk chucked again.

“And tomorrow we’ll march into the office and demand justice.”

“My hero.” Minhyuk batted his eyelashes up at Changkyun, who grinned and leaned down to kiss the older boy’s nose.

Changkyun moved to kiss Minhyuk on the mouth, the smaller boy’s lip fitting perfectly against his. Minhyuk smiled into the kiss, opening his mouth enough to tease at Chagnkyun’s lower lip with his tongue. Changkyun growled slightly, making Minhyuk squeak and pull away. He used the distraction to change their positions - Minhyuk pinned under Changkyun, Changkyun’s knee between the blond’s legs.

Changkyun leaned down and recaptured the elder’s lips, making him moan quietly as his eyes closed. Minhyuk’s arms came up to wrap around Changkyun’s neck, pulling him closer to Minhyuk.

Changkyun let Minhyuk take control of the kiss, opening his mouth for the older boy to do what he pleased. He didn’t know how the blond was able to coax such soft moans from him, but it was driving Changkyun insane. He whimpered as Minhyuk bit his lip, pulling the skin between his teeth skillfully.

“Kyun, your pants look kinda uncomfortable,” He breathed, his hand running through CHangkyun’s hair. “You can take them off if you want.”

“But-” He sucked in a sharp breath as Minhyuk nipped at his throat.

“Come on Kyunnie, you don’t want them on if we keep going,” Minhyuk grinned up at him. “They look pretty tight, and they’re only gonna get tighter.”

“Fuck-” Changkyun shimmied his jeans off, throwing them on the ground. His eyes almost rolled back at the feeling.

“That’s my good boy,” Minhyuk giggled, and Changkyun felt his ears warm. “How much do you wanna do baby?”

“What?” Changkyun blinked, his mind muddled.

“We don’t have to go all the way if you don’t want. We can just keep kissing or take a nap.”

“Hmm wanna keep kissing you.” Changkyun murmured, leaning down again. There was something so addicting about Minhyuk’s lips.

“Wanna try something fun then?”

“Yes…”

“Take off your shirt.” Minhyuk kissed him again. Changkyun pulled his shirt off and tossed it off to the side. Minhyuk pulled off his jeans as well, but hesitated with his fingers on the hem of his shirt.

“You don’t have to,” Changkyun whispered, placing a hand where he knew Minhyuk’s scars were. “I don’t mind.”

“I trust you.” He took his shirt off, leaving both boys in just their boxers. Minhyuk’s were long enough to cover his thigh, but the lines on his stomach were out in the open. Changkyun frowned and traced them with light touches, his eyes watering up.

“Minnie…” He breathed, wishing there was something he could do to help his friend.

“It’s alright Kyun,” Minhyuk smiled, and Changkyun thought his smile was breathtaking. “Just follow my lead.”

Minhyuk moved until he was stradling Changkyun. He leaned back down and kissed the younger again, letting their bodies move together. Their hips ground down, just enough to make sparks shoot through Changkyun’s body but not enough to make it painful.

Changkyun rested his hands on the elder’s ass, his fingers fitting the curve like they were created to hold Minhyuk. He could feel the blond smiling into the kiss and gave his ass a small squeeze.

Minhyuk leaned down so their bare chests were touching, and Changkyun couldn’t believe how warm his friend’s skin was. He gasped as the sensation.

They kissed for what felt like hours, but Changkyun wasn’t about to complain. Kissing Mihyuk felt like heaven, his warmth and his giggles soaking into his body. They didn’t go any farther than kissing and some straying touches, but to Changkyun? It was perfect.

He looked down at Minhyuk, who had fallen asleep in his arms just a few minutes before. He knew they had a few hours to kill before the others were going to be there, so he settled into bed and closed his eyes. Minhyuk’s skin was still hot on his, which was so comforting that he drifted off to sleep in seconds.

* * *

  
“Glad to see you were having fun while we were out defending your honor.” Jooheon teased, poking a bruise forming on Changkyun’s throat. He slapped the hand away with a mock scowl, but the blush on his cheeks told a different story.

He and Minhyuk had woken up to the text saying they were on their way and had just enough time to get dressed - Minhyuk insisting on wearing Changkyun’s clothes - before there was a loud knock at the front door.

“I wasn’t in a good place, and Changkyun was helping me keep my mind off things.” Minhyuk said, his cheeks tinged red.

“He’s a good distraction, huh?” Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, earning a smack on the back of the head from Kihyun.

“Let’s go in and then tease them,” He said with a smirk. They were all still standing in the entryway, just talking. “Plus we have to talk about what happened today.”

“Or we could just drop it and never talk about it again.” Minhyuk suggested lightly, but his smile faded as he looked at the faces around him.

“Let’s go to the living room,” Changkyun said softly. “My parents won’t be home till late cuz they went out to some company event for my dad’s lab.”

The seven boys made their way to the living room, settling on the couch and chairs and on the floor around the coffee table. Changkyun started bringing out drinks and snacks, ever his mother’s child, only sitting when everyone was comfortable.

“So, where should we start?” Kihyun asked, breaking the silence.

“Well, this is blackmail because some guy was pissed I wouldn’t fuck him anymore. He got the other guys I’ve slept with to send pictures that I absolutely didn’t give them permission to take and printed them out to try and get to me.” Minhyuk said simply, stirring his drink with his straw.

“Can’t you sue them for that? Taking pictures of you during sex that you didn’t consent to?” Hoseok asked with a frown.

“I mean, most of it happened when I was underage. If I tried to press charges, I’d probably get in trouble too.”

“The age of consent is like, sixteen right? As long as you were at least sixteen it shouldn’t be an issue.”

“I guess, but also it’s a lot of work and there’s a chance it could backfire,” Minhyuk shrugged as if he didn’t care but everyone could hear the tremor in his voice. No matter how much he tried to hide it, he was still about to cry. “Besides, there’s no point. Those assholes will get their daddies to pay it off again and they won’t even get a single detention. That’s how it always works…”

“Give me their names,” Changkyun growled, his face darkening. “I swear I’ll make them regret this.”

“Fighting isn’t the answer,” Hoseok frowned. Changkyun could tell he was just as angry, but the youngest knew he was right. “No matter how good at fighting you are, you’re going to get hurt. How do you think Minhyuk would feel if you got hurt because of him?”

“Min-” Changkyun spun around, but Minhyuk wouldn't look him in the eye.

“Hoseok is right,” He said with a said smile. “There’s no point. It’ll be okay.”

“I just- UGH I’m just so mad.” Changkyun pouted, plopping down into Minhyuk’s lap.

“I know baby, but getting into fights isn’t going to solve anything.” Minhyuk rested his chin on Changkyun’s shoulder, looking at the rest of their friends.

“What can we do?” Hyunwoo asked, looking distraught.

“All we really can do is just ignore it,” Minhyuk sighed unhappily. “If we fight it, we’ll just get targeted ourselves, and that’s the last thing I want. You’re all already in danger just by being friends with me. I don’t want anything worse than some scribbles on lockers to happen to you guys.”

“You shouldn’t have to be afraid to go to school though,” Kihyun argued. “That’s just as fucked up.”

“Maybe I really should just drop out and get my diploma online,” Minhyuk closed his eyes and sagged into Changkyun’s back. “I wanted to graduate here - show everyone that their bullshit didn’t phase me and that I was strong enough to make it to the end but… I don’t know if I can do it anymore.”

“I can ask around to see if you could transfer to my school,” Kihyun said quickly. “They were really understanding about my situation.”

“And my dad could probably find a program to get a GED through the university he works for.” Changkyun offered as well.

“Look Minhyuk, I’m all for being petty and shoving it in those fucker’s faces, but you come first,” Jooheon said with a hard face. “If you’re in danger, you need to make sure you take care of Minhyuk first. Don’t give those asshole a single moment of your time.”

“Maybe… I just feel like it would be giving up after all these years of fighting.”

“It’s not giving up,” Hyunwoo said softly. “You’re still fighting, just in a different way. Sure you wouldn’t be graduating with the people abusing you, but you’d be off getting your education successfully far away from their bullshit.”

“You think I could?” Minhyuk sniffled a little, his eyes glossy.

“Absolutely.” Changkyun smiled at him.

“No doubt.” Kihyun nodded.

“You can do anything you set your mind too.” Hyunwoo took Minhyuk’s hand.

“I’ll… think about it,” Minhyuk breathed after a moment, some of the tension leaving his body. “With my parents, and with the school. I doubt the school will be able to do anything about what happened today, but maybe they could help me find a program or something.”

“I’ll talk to my dad next time I see him.” Changkyun placed a soft kiss to Minhyuk’s throat.

“Thanks guys,” Minhyuk whispered, his voice thick. “I… I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Good think you’ll never have to find out, cuz you’re stuck with us.” Jooheon grinned, pusing CHangkyun out of the way so he could hug the older boy.

“Hey!” Changkyun shouted, tipping over onto the carpet. Minhyuk laughed and hugged Jooheon back before turning to the boy lying on his side. He grinned brightly, his eyes shining with unshed tears, as he scoop Changkyun into a hug too.

One by one, the boys tackled Minhyuk, until all seven were part of a huge cuddle pile. Changkyun felt a little claustrophobic, but at the same time he would have stayed there for the rest of time if he could. He was so happy and felt so fucking safe with his friends around him, and no matter what was going to happen after that, for the moment he was okay.

* * *

  
“Are you sure it’s okay to spend the night?” Minhyuk asked for the third time since everyone left. Hyunwoo had offered to drive Minhyuk home but the youngest insisted on having the blond stay over.

“I’d feel better if you were close. At least for tonight.” Changkyun whispered, his back turned to the older boy.

“Changkyun-”

“I just… I want to know you’re okay.”

“Baby, nothing’s going to happen to me,” He whispered, pulling Changkyun into an embrace. “Even if I was alone tonight, I promise I would still be here in the morning.”

“Still…” Changkyun buried his face in Minhyuk’s neck again, pressing his lips against the elder’s pulse point. There was something so comforting about feeling his heartbeat against his mouth that put Changkyun at ease.

“Come on baby boy, let’s go to bed,” Minhyuk tugged Changkyun down and pulled the covers up over them. “Your mom isn’t gonna get mad that we’re cuddling, is she?”

“Nah, she’s pretty chill,” Changkyun giggled, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Minhyuk’s mouth. “If anything she’d find it cute.”

“Yeah, well, I think you’re cute too.” Minhyuk kissed Changkyun properly, letting the younger boy melt under his touch.

“You’re cute too Minnie.” Changkyun whispered between kisses.

“Go to sleep.” Minhyuk blew a raspberry against Changkyun’s cheek gently, causing the boy to chuckle.

Changkyun snuggled into Minhyuk’s arms, pressing his ear against his chest to hear his heartbeat. Minhyuk looked down at Changkyun, his face illuminated solely from the light filtering in through the window. His smile faded.

He knew he was going to have to talk to Changkyun about what they were - about their relationship, but he was afraid he was going to end up hurting the younger boy. In fact, he was almost completely sure he was going to end up hurting Changkyun, but it was something he had to do. If he didn’t… things would end up even worse.

But he knew tomorrow was going to be exhausting, and Changkyun was warm in his arms, so he pushed the thoughts out of his head and fell asleep to Changkyun’s steady heartbeat against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever I said in the last AN? Fucking bullshit ignore me. I was going to make it super long, but now I'm realizing if I tried doing that I would start to hate this fic and not want to finish, so I'm going to start to wrap it up soonish so there won't be any more than say 13/14 chapters total.  
> Mainly because I have this one and another fic in progress, and because I can't focus on one thing for too long I already started two new fics and I told myself i can't post those until one of these finish so I'm going to start wrapping this one and the BTS one up soonish so I can start my new SKZ fics lmao


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Changkyun whispered, holding Minhyuk’s hand. The elder smiled and gave his fingers a squeeze.

“Sooner rather than later, right?” He said with a faint smile. “Besides, if we let this drag out too long they’ll pretend this whole thing never happened and then I’ll miss my chance to guilt them into giving me what I want.”

“Do you want me to go in with you?” Changkyun offered as they left his house and made their way to his car.

“Nah, they might get testy if the room is crowded.”

“What if they try to pull something?”

“Like what?” Minhyuk chuckled, sitting in the passenger seat.

“Like trying to slut shame you or try to pin this all on your for whatever stupid reason,” Changkyun gripped the streering wheel tightly as he backed out of his driveway. “I know how fucking stupid schools can be and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“I’ll be fine baby, don’t worry.” Minhyuk grinned brightly, turning to face the younger. Changkyun blushed but kept his eyes firmly on the road.

“I’m always going to worry.” He grumbled, unable to help the small smile that played at his lips. They drove the rest of the way with Minhyuk singing along with the radio, dancing in his seat and poking Changkyun’s cheek whenever he had the chance. By the time they pulled into the parking lot, Changkyun was grinning and singing along just as loudly.

“You’re so cute.” Minhyuk’s grin faded into something softer as he watched Changkyun. The younger’s ears warmed as he waved off the compliment.

“You know, we don’t have to do this today,” Changkyun said, playing with his keys. “We could just try again tomorrow and go see a movie or something.”

“As tempting as that is, this is something I need to do today.” Minhyuk leaned over and kissed Changkyun, smiling against the younger’s mouth.

“But Minnie…” Changkyun whined, trailing after Minhyuk’s lips as the older boy pulled away.

“After school we can kiss all you want,” Minhyuk could feel his eyes shining. There was just something about Changkyun that made his chest light. “Or more, if that’s what you want.” He gave the younger a greasy wink, causing Changkyun to laughed and swat at him.

“We’ll see,” Changkyun’s grin widened even more. “If you’re good today, maybe we can do more.”

“Ya! What’s that supposed to mean?” He shouted, rocking the car a little as he lunged at his friend. He managed to get one knee between Changkyun’s legs while his other was stuck in the console between the two seats.

“It means, you have to behave yourself.” Changkyun grinned before planting a wet kiss to Minhyuk’s cheek.

“Same for you,” Minhyuk leaned in, his breath ghosting over the younger’s lips. “Promise me you’ll behave too?”

“No promises Min,” Changkyun pecked his friend before pulling away and grinning. “You know I have a temper.”

“Changkyuuunnn…” Minhyuk whined, falling back into his own seat.

“Come on, the first bell is going to ring soon.” Changkyun grinned and opened his door. Minhyuk grumbled as he did the same, waiting for the younger to lock the doors so they could walk up to the main doors together.

“I’m gonna go straight to the office.” Minhyuk grimaced, causing Changkyun to chuckle.

“Good luck babe.” Changkyun shook his head and headed to his locker. The second Minhyuk was out of his sight, his anxiety started acting up. He was so scared something bad was going to happen. He remembered how his old school handled shit - and by handled, he meant they tried to blame Changkyun for the problems.

Said he brought it on himself by being too isolated. For being too quiet. For being too big of a target - for asking to be treated the way he was simply by being different. He gripped his pencil tightly, the fragile wood bending under his fingers. If anyone tried to pull shit with Minhyuk, he would have to go against the elder’s wishes and crack some skulls.

Changkyun wondered briefly when he became so violent. He was always such a good kid, always wanting everyone to get along. Perhaps it started in middle school, when the bullying went past petty comments and he started going home in tears and lying to his parents to avoid going in. It was sad that someone so young had to train himself to be on guard for his own protection.

Class went slower than usual, and Changkyun was about to storm out when the bell finally rang. One period down, two more until lunch and three more after that before they were free for the day. As much as he teased Minhyuk in the car, he’d give the elder anything he wanted if they made it out of this day unscathed.

He had just put his books in his locker when he felt hands on him. He instantly knew it wasn’t one of his friends because their fingers dug into his arm painfully.

“You’re coming with me.” The person said into his ear, quiet enough so no one else could hear.

“Nah, I’m good.” Changkyun tried to shake his hand off, but the grip just tightened.

“It wasn’t a request,” He growled, digging his nails more into Changkyun’s skin. “You’re coming with me and you’re going to do it now.”

“I don’t even know you-” Changkyun stopped when he realized that he did sort of recognise the person behind him. During his first week, when he thought Minhyuk was being hurt and stormed into the bathroom. He was the boy that stormed out, leaving Minhyuk to clean himself up alone.

The boy didn’t say it again. He just started pulling Changkyun somewhere and the younger boy was powerless to stop it. He pulled Changkyun to the locker rooms, and he felt his stomach drop. He remembered what Minhyuk told him about Kihyun - how the locker rooms were some of the only places in the whole school that didn’t have cameras, along with the bathrooms and the nurse’s office.

Oh god, they were going to hurt Changkyun, weren’t they?

Changkyun was shoved down to his knees. He winced at how hard he hit the floor, but no one seemed to care. There were five boys total there, not including Changkyun. The boy who dragged him in, a kid he recognized from his biology class and three boys that were obviously seniors. Changkyun had never seen the remaining two guys who hurt Kihyun, but he had a sinking feeling he was meeting them now.

“Im Changkyun, sophomore,” The largest of the boys said, sounding bored out of his mind. He gripped Changkyun’s hair hard, jerking his head up. “You ain’t nothin special. I don’t see what the fuss is about.”

“Leave me alone.” Changkyun spit up at the boy. The glob missed its mark but still hit the older boy’s chest.

“Oh, feisty.” He grinned, his eyes burning, but Changkyun refused to show any fear.

“What the fuck do you want?” He tried to stand, only to be shoved down again.

“I just wanted to chat,” He said, fingers still tangled in Changkun’s hair. He tilted the boy’s head from side to side, getting a good look at his face. “I saw something interesting this morning. I had heard rumors that everyone’s favorite slut had settled down, but it didn’t make sense. Lee Minhyuk thrives off being used. It’s like a drug for him, you know? So hearing rumors that he’s being monogamous? You can bet how shocking that is. Especially when I see him making out with some unknown sophomore shit in the parking lot.”

“Leave Minhyuk alone or I swear to god-”

“You’ll what? Cry to the teachers?” The boy laughed, the others joining in. “I don’t think so kiddo. We’re just here to teach you a lesson. Everyone has their place, and apparently you don’t know yours.”

“Minhyuk is more than just a fuck toy,” Changkyun growled, his anger building. “The fact that you think he is makes me fucking sick. Your faces make me fucking sick.”

“Watch it-”

“Or what? You’ll hit me?” Changkyun laughed and stood, slapping away the hands that threatened to push him down again. He cracked his neck, tilting it from side to side before cracking his knuckles loudly. “I’d like to see you fucking try, you fucking piece of shit.”

“You-” The boy raced towards him, and Changkyun grinned. He knew something like this was going to happen, and he wasn’t going to go down without a damned good fight.

He surged forward and punched the boy in the stomach, making his double over. Changkyun’s knee came up, and the boy’s nose made a horrifying cracking sound. He collapsed onto the ground, crying out and holding his face, blood gushing out from between his fingers.

“Who’s next?” Changkyun asked, looking at the others. One boy ran away instantly, but the remaining three rushed at him at once. He threw a punch at the boy directly in front of him but missed. He was tackled to the ground, his head bouncing on the tiles with a crack. His vision went blurry for a second, but he refused to stay down.

He staggered back up, ignoring how warm the back of his neck felt suddenly. He reached out and grabbed the closest boy by the shirt and slammed his forehead into the boy’s, and the boy went down with a moan. His head was spinning, but he knew he was in danger. He had been in his position too many times to count, and this time he was finally going to defend himself.

No more being afraid of what the consequences might be. No more being afraid of getting hurt. No more being afraid of kids bigger than him. He screamed as he threw another punch, his fist connecting solidly with someone’s cheek. He wasn’t sure which one it was, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was that he wasn’t the one being beaten.

“Changkyun!” A voice called out, making the boy look over. The three others were either laying on the floor or crawling away, so the only one who could have said anything was-

“Look out!” Jooheon screamed. Changkyun looked behind him a moment too late. The leader, blood still gushing down his face, was charging at him. Changkyun barely had time to brace himself before he was being thrown across the locker room. He hit the metal lockers hard, falling limply onto the wooden benches below.

“What’s going on here?” A man called out - the gym teacher.

“Sir, he’s beating Changkyun up!” Jooheon said quickly as the man rushed in. He tackled the older boy, who was gearing up to kick Changkyun while he was down.

“I’ll kill him!” He screamed, fighting against the teacher. “Him and that little slut!”

“Changkyun, oh my god,” Jooheon rushed over to him, helping him stand. One of the nurses came running in and knelt next to Changkyun, who whimpered softly. “Fuck, I’m so sorry I didn’t get here sooner.”

“It’s all good,” He grinned despite his vision swimming. “I couldn’t let them…”

“Shit-” Jooheon shouted, lurching forward to catch Changkyun just before the younger boy hit the ground.

“He hit his head pretty hard,” The nurse said, touching the back of Changkyun’s skull and pulling away with red coating her gloved hand. “He should go to the hospital for stitches and to make sure he doesn’t have a concussion.”

“Right, I can drive him.” Jooheon blinked back tears. He felt like such a failure. Just that morning, Minhyuk had found him before going to the office and made the younger boy promise him that he would make sure Changkyun stayed safe.

When Minhyuk slipped from his meeting to see Changkyun in class real fast and realized he wasn’t there, he started to panic. When Changkyun didn’t read any of his texts, he panicked more. He went to Jooheon and begged him to find Changkyun, muttering ‘not again’ over and over.

Hoseok and Hyungwon took the top floor, looking in all the bathroom and in any corner Changkyun might have been hiding in while he and Hyunwoo took the bottom floor. Minhyuk was called back to the office, despite wanting to help look. Jooheon was the one to hear a scream come from the locker rooms, and went right to the gym teacher.  
He had been too late, though. Changkyun stirred, blinking and sitting up.

“Fuck, my head hurts.” Changkyun muttered, trying to stand. Jooheon held him down, letting the younger rest against his chest.

“I bet,” He smiled despite how freaked out he was. “The teacher took the other guys away, but you need to go to the hospital-”

“I’m fine,” Changkyun brushed Jooheon’s concern off and stood, swaying a little in place before finding his balance again. “I’ve gotten worse before.”

“Changkyun-”

“Is Minhyuk okay? They were coming after me because they saw me kissing him this morning.” Panic was starting to course through Changkyun. He didn’t care that his head was pounding, or that the back of his shirt was soaked with blood.

“He’s talking to the administration again,” Jooheon helped Changkyun walk out into the gym. “He was looking for you earlier, but he couldn’t get a hold of you and started freaking out. We’ve all been looking for you.”

“Sorry for worrying you,” Changkyun winced as a loud shout echoed through the gym. “I wasn’t going to give them satisfaction of just taking it. Not this time.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up if you aren’t going to let me take you to the hospital.” Jooheon frowned, still wanting to take his friend to get professional care, but if he learned anything about Changkyun it was that the younger boy was the most stubborn person alive. They slipped into an empty bathroom, praying no one walked in or asked questions.

“Seriously Honey, it’s not as bad as it looks.”

“You almost passed out!”

“I got a little dizzy,” Changkyun admitted with a sheepish shrug. “It happens. The problem is that face and head wounds bleed a fuck ton so it looks like I’m dying when it’s just a little scratch.”

“You really know a lot about this, huh.” Jooheon frowned harder.

“I’ve been beaten up plenty of times,” Changkyun slipped off his shirt, using the already ruined fabric to wipe the back of his neck clean, twisting and using the mirror over the sink to get as much of the crimson as he could. “The only thing that matters is that this time I finally gave worse than I got. I’ve been so afraid of fighting back because I didn’t want to hurt anyone, or I was scared of getting more hurt, but I wasn’t scared this time.”

“What changed?”

“They were talking shit about Minhyuk,” Changkyun said simply. “I don’t care what people say about me, but they were going to hurt him and I couldn’t let them do that.”

“Well, the principle isn’t going to see it as self defense if they tell on you first.” Jooheon huffed, crossing his arms.

“Who cares. I know the truth, and that’s all that matters.”

“What if you get suspended?”

“Not like I can’t catch up,” Changkyun shrugged again. Jooheon gave him a look as he handed the younger boy his gym shirt, which he thankfully had in his backpack because he had just taken it home to wash and hadn’t put it in his gym bag yet. “I have a four-point-oh right now. Straight A’s baby. Let them suspend me.”

“If you get suspended, you can’t protect Minhyuk.” Jooheon said, knowing he hit something when Changkyun froze.

“Fuck…”

“Speaking of Minhyuk, we should go find him,” Jooheon shoved Changkyun’’s bloody shirt in the trash. “He’s probably going insane right now.”  
!

* * *

  
“Suspended! For a MONTH? Changkyun, what the hell got into you?” His mother seethed. She had gotten the call from the school the second the sentence was placed. Changkyun was actually lucky. They were going to expel him entirely, but when Jooheon fought that it was in self defense, their principle let the boy off with a lighter sentence. When Changkyun explained what actually happened, the five boys were expelled rather than him. He went straight home after his meeting with the principle, texting Minhyuk to tell the elder that he’d call as soon as everything was settled.

“They were going to beat the shit out of me,” Changkyun said, getting a little tired of explaining himself. “They wanted to hurt me because they saw me and Minhyuk kissing this morning in my car. Usually I don’t care if it’s just me, but they were going to hurt him too and I couldn’t let them do that.”

“Oh baby…” his mother sat down heavily next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Violence is never the answer but… I’m proud of you. It’s about time you stood up for yourself.”

“Thanks mom,” Changkyun smiled. He would have chuckled, but his head was still throbbing. “It would have only been a few days but I broke that kid’s nose…”

“How did you manage to do that?” She asked with a slight laugh.

“Well…”

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Minhyuk whispered, pulling Changkyun closer. He had rushed over to the boy’s house the instant Changkyun gave him the all clear, not letting him out of his arms for even a moment.

“Just tired.” Changkyun mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut. He leaned back into Minhyuk’s chest, liking how his ass fit perfectly between Minhyuk’s outstretched legs.

“Your mom said you can’t go to sleep yet,” Minhyuk shook him a little. “Don’t you wanna see my face?”

When Changkyun’s father came home and was debriefed on what happened, both him and his wife were conflicted. On one hand, their son was suspended for fighting and breaking someone’s nose. On the other hand, this was the first time he stood up for himself, and only fought in self defense - he wouldn’t have done it if Minhyuk hadn’t also been in trouble. They decided on a light punishment. Changkyun would still have to wake up as he would to go to school and do not only the school work he missed, but also the extra assignments his dad gave him, but after the last bell rang he was allowed to do what he wanted.

“I mean, your face is alright I guess,” Changkyun grinned when Minhyuk whined. He silenced the blond by leaning up and kissing him. Minhyuk gladly abandoned his whining in favor of kissing Changkyun back, letting his arms snake around the boy’s waist. He was treating the younger like he was made of glass, and he knew Changkyun would start to object soon, but for the moment he was content. Changkyun pulled away and smiled softly at him. “What happened with your meeting?”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that,” Minhyuk hummed, resting his chin on Changkyun’s shoulder. “We came to an agreement. I’m going to finish my senior year from home and walk at graduation. They’re going to send my work to my house at the start of each week and someone’s going to teach me through skype for two hour a day during the lunch break.”

“Min, that’s good!” Changkyun perked up and smiled at the elder. “You can still walk with Hyunwoo and- and we can be there to cheer for you!”

“That’s the main reason I agreed,” Minhyuk couldn’t help but smile back. “It’ll be a little lonely, but I have you guys now… and it’s all thanks to you.”

“If you wanted, you could come over and do your work here,” Changkyun had already explained his ‘punishment’ to Minhyuk, who thought it was pretty decent of a punishment for what happened. “If you have any questions you can ask my dad, and it’ll be nicer than working alone every day.”

“Ask your parents. If they say yes I’m all in.” He kissed Changkyun’s skin, right where his shoulder and neck met. Changkyun hummed happily, letting his head tilt to the side to give Minhyuk more space to pepper with kisses.

He was glad he pushed to be Minhyuk’s friend. It was probably the best decision he had made in his entire life, he decided as he smiled into another kiss from the blond. He didn’t know how Minhyuk did it, but he wiped away all of Changkyun’s concerns with a single kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the end :( I'm excited to give them their happy endings finally though. I put them through some rough shit. I feel kinda bad that the other members weren't a bigger part of the story, but it was supposed to mainly focus on Minhyuk and Changkyun. I always feel guilty when I don't giver certain members enough attention in fics, and usually chapter fics aren't so bad but this one was particularly Minkyun heavy.


	11. Chapter 11

“This sucks…” Changkyun groaned, throwing himself onto the carpet as dramatically as he could. It was only a week into his suspension and he wanted to die - it wasn’t even a full week, actually. It was only Wednesday and he already finished all the work for the week, as well as all the work his dad had given him. When he called his dad and informed the man he was finished, his dad didn’t believe him at first - it was only when Changkyun emailed him all the finished assignments that he sighed and told his son he’d figure something out for the rest of the week.

“You’re done already?” His mom stuck her head out of the kitchen with a faint smirk.

“Yes! I’m going to die!”

“You’re not going to die,” She grinned. “I can give you some more work to do until three if you’d like.”

“Can’t I just call Minhyuk and hang out?” He whined, laying on his back.

“It’s literally three days into your punishment.”

“And I literally did everything I was supposed to…”

“If Minhyuk comes over to do his work and you help him, I’ll allow it,” She said after a short staring contest with her son. “I don’t care if you finish early, you two can’t run off to do whatever you’re into until three and I’ll be keeping watch.”

“MA! We aren’t doing anything-”

“You know I trust you to make good choices, and I trust Minhyuk to take care of you,” She shrugged, ignoring how red her son suddenly was. “I don’t care what you do, just be safe and if you’re going to do it here play music so I can’t hear anything-”

“MOM GO AWAY!” Changkyun yelled, blushing so hard he could feel the steam rising from the top of his head. He threw a pillow at her as she cackled, waiting for her to be out of sight before calling his friend.

“Changkyun! I thought you were a prisoner until three?” He greeted with an obvious smile in his voice.

“I finished everything.”

“Everything?”

“Everything!”

“Even the stuff from your dad?”

“Even the stuff from my dad!”

“Damn smartie pants, wanna share those brain cells for a little bit?” Minhyuk laughed, and Changkyun smiled softly.

“Actually, mom said you could come over and we could work together but we can’t do anything fun until three.”

“Wait really?” Minhyuk almost shouted, making Changkyun jump. He could hear the elder scrambling around on the other side of the call. “I can be there in ten.”

“No need to rush, I’ll still be here,” Changkyun chuckled. “After we’re done though we can watch a movie maybe? I finally got a new HDMI cord for my laptop so we can watch on the TV in my room.”

“Ooh, alone in your room,” Minhyuk joked, and Changkyun could hear the smirk in his voice. “Wonder what we could do…”

“Why don’t you come over and find out?” Changkyun teased right back. He heard a small squeak and more scuffling.

“I’m on my way.” He hung up quickly, and Changkyun couldn’t help but laugh. He moved some things around on the table so there would be room when Minhyuk burst through the door and wasted the other five minutes on his phone. He technically wasn’t supposed to be using it during school hours, but no one really cared all that much.

His parents were very bad at masking how proud they were of him for what he did. Sure, outwardly they scolded him for getting into a fight and breaking someone’s nose, but Changkyun could tell it was all superficial.

“Changkyun! Help me with chemistry!” Minhyuk threw the front door open, not bothering to knock anymore. Changkyun told him he didn’t have to bother knocking since he was over so often anyway. His house was Minhyuk’s house.

“Aren’t you good at chemistry?” Changkyun laughed, scooting over so the older boy could sit on the ground next to him.

“Usually, but it’s just hard to focus for some reason,” Minhyuk sighed, his breath blowing his bangs up. “I’ve been real antsy and I don’t know why.”

“You’re getting used to a new schedule,” Changkyun said, kissing Minhyuk gently. The blond leaned into the kiss, letting Changkyun lead. “It’s always a little jarring at first baby, give yourself time to adjust.”

“I’ve been so jumpy too,” He frowned and leaned into Changkyun, letting the younger wrap his arms around him. “I know I’m safe, but I’m scared that I’m going to be attacked on the street or something. I’ve only ever really be hurt at school, and I got shouted at when I went to store sometimes but I really have no reason to be afraid, but here I am. Being afraid.”

“It’s alright to be afraid babe,” Changkyun whispered, pulling Minhyuk away so he could look the older boy in the eye. “You’ve gone through some awful shit. What you’ve had to go through would have traumatized anyone. You have every right to be scared, but you have me to protect you now.”

“Am I broken?”

“No, just a little scuffed up.” Changkyun kissed Minhyuk softly, letting the blond lean into his touch. “We’re going to get you through this, I swear. We’re going to help you apply to college and then we’re going to get you to graduation and you’re going to show those assholes that you’re more than just some fuck toy, because you are. You’re so amazing and funny and sweet. You’re soft and warm and have the best smile I’ve ever seen. It doesn’t matter that you have scars or are scared because after everything that you’ve been though, you never changed who you really were inside. You might have created this… this persona for school, but you’re still Minhyuk. You still have the cutest laugh ever and you still care about your friends so much and that’s amazing to me.”

“I love you…” Minhyuk whispered, hiding his face in Changkyun’s neck. He froze - he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Changkyun wasn’t even his boyfriend. He was just a friend that made out with him sometimes and called him babe and made him feel wanted.

“Love you too Minnie.” Changkyun said back with a smile, kissing the blond again.

“You know, your father won’t be home until tomorrow,” Changkyun’s mother poked her head out of the kitchen again. Minhyuk and Changkyun jumped away, blushing bright red. She giggled and smiled wide. “If you wanted to take a break for a bit, I’m not going to say anything. As long as the work is done before dinner.”

“Mom…” Changkyun blushed before realizing what she said. “Wait really?”

“Look, you’ve both been through hell,” Her smile fell as she looked between the boys. “You’re good for each other, and I want you to be able to find something good in this cruel world. I have to run some errands. I’ll be gone for an hour or two, then I’ll make lunch.” She smiled again and left, purse in hand. It wasn’t until the front door closed that Minhyuk let out a breathy laugh.

“Did your mom just purposefully leave so we could be alone?” He asked, grinning at Changkyun, who looked like he couldn’t decide if he should be embarrassed or excited.

“She did mention something about using protection and playing music earlier…” He muttered, blushing. Minhyuk grinned wider before leaning in and capturing the younger’s lips, not wasting a single moment.

Changkyun giggled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Minhyuk’s neck as he kissed him deeply. They lost themselves in each other for a while, laying on the living room floor and memorizing each other’s bodies.

“Want to-” Changkyun was cut off by Minhyuk’s lips. “Go to my room?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Minhyuk grinned into the kiss, pulled Changkyun into his arms. He almost instantly drop the younger boy, and the two chase each other up to the bedroom, giggling the whole way.

The second the door was closed, Minhyuk’s lips were on Changkyun’s neck. He gently bit at the skin there, making Changkyun close his eyes and sigh happily. Minhyuk’s arm snaked around his waist, his fingers dipping below the band of his pants and running along his skin.

“Min-” Changkyun breathed as the older boy bit into where his neck met his shoulder, leaving what was going to be a dark bruise.

“How do you want to do this?” Minhyuk asked, kissing along Changkyun’s jaw as he lightly scratched the boy’s back under his shirt.

“I don’t care,” Changkyun let his head fall back. “I just want it.”

“I don’t normally top,” Minhyuk smiled against Changkyun’s mouth, his words being kissed away. “You up for sticking it in me?”

“God Min that’s the hottest you could come up with?” Changkyun pulled away and laughed. Minhyuk looked at him with shining eyes, laughing as well. His whole chest felt light as Changkyun peppered him with kisses.

“Look, I’m not Kihyun,” Minhyuk said between needy nips and gasps. “I don’t know how to say things right.”

“You say thing perfectly,” Changkyun moved them so they were sitting on the bed, Minhyuk under Changkyun. “You say it perfectly, because it’s perfectly you.”

“Cheesy…” Minhyuk closed his eyes and took a shaky breath as Changkyun bit down his throat.

“Do you have a condom?” Changkyun asked, knowing he didn’t. Despite how confident he felt with Minhyuk, he was still a virgin. He had messed around with a few people, girls and guys alike, but he had never gone all the way.

“Fuck, I don’t,” Minhyuk groaned, pulling away. “I never bothered with them before cuz the guys I slept with got mad when I tried to get them to use them. Said it didn’t feel as good so I stopped bothering.”

“Min…” Changkyun cupped Minhyuk’s face gently. It was fucked up that the people Minhyuk gave himself too never used a condom despite Min wanting them to. Minhyuk deserved to be treated like a prince, not like some slut to be fucked and forgotten.

“It’s fine-”

“No, Minhyuk I’m not like them,” Changkyun pulled back and sat on the bed next to the older boy. “I’m not going to do what they did.”

“But I trust you.” Minhyuk leaned in for a kiss, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his lips.

“I trust you too, but we’re going to wait until we can do it properly,” He smiled and removed his hand, finally giving Minhyuk the kiss he wanted. “You deserve to be treated right.”

“Changkyun…” Minhyuk’s eyes started to turn glassy as he pulled back again.

“We can still do stuff, but I’m not going to treat you like a quick fuck,” Changkyun cupped his cheek again and brought him into a soft, gentle kiss. No lust this time, just affection. “Tell me what you want baby.”

“Wanna make you feel good.” Minhyuk muttered, fighting tears.

“Anything you want.” Changkyun pushed him back down, reconnecting their lips again. He let himself get lost in Minhyuk’s lips and Minhyuk’s touches and Minhyuk’s moans as they quickly became familiar with each other’s bodies.

“I love you.” Minhyuk mouthed silently against Changkyun’s damp skin. He knew the younger couldn’t hear him, but it felt good to say.

* * *

  
“Can you believe graduation is tomorrow?” Hoseok muttered as they lounged in Changkyun’s living room.

“It’s not, I refuse to believe it.” Minhyuk covered his eyes with his arm.

“Aren’t you excited?” Jooheon asked, bouncing a little in his seat.

“I mean, sure I guess, but it’s a lot to handle,” Minhyuk removed his arm but continued to stare up at the ceiling. “Like, I never thought I’d make it this far. I’m going to go to a real college in the fall. Sure it’s community but it’s still college. I’m going to be leaving all the assholes that made my life hell. I have friends that love me, and I genuinely think I’m going to make it… I haven’t felt this hopeful in years and it’s a little scary because it feels like everything could be ripped away from me if I let my guard down.”

“I know it’s scary, but you’re going to make it,” Kihyun smiled at his friend. After everything they’ve been through, they were going to be okay. “And after graduation we can have a big party and forget about high school all together.”

“Hey! Don’t forget about us!” Jooheon pouted, making everyone laugh.

“We can’t forget you even if we wanted to.” Hyungwon smirked, causing Jooheon to whine louder.

“We’re not going that far away,” Hyunwoo smiled softly, ruffling Jooheon’s hair gently. “And we have all summer together.”

“It’s going to be weird, not having you guys there next year.” Hyungwon frowned, looking a little sad.

“We can still hang out!” Minhyuk smiled wide, leaning forward.

“It’s going to be better for them,” Changkyun had his arms wrapped around Minhyuk’s waist. “Not having to deal with all that bullshit everyday… I’m excited for you guys.”

“Don’t miss us too much Changkyunnie.” Minhyuk sang, kissing Changkyun’s nose gently.

“Kihyun, are you coming to the ceremony?” Hyunwoo asked the smaller boy. His graduation had been earlier that day, hence why everyone was all together now. They had all surprised Kihyun by showing up and cheering loudly right in the front.

“Of course,” Kihyun scoffed. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Are you going to be okay going?” Minhyuk asked, sounding worried. “You haven’t been back to that school since freshman year.”

“I’ll be with you guys,” Kihyun smiled, letting Hyunwoo pull him into the larger boy’s chest. “Besides, you and Hyunwoo are worth it.”

“Ki…” Minhyuk sniffed, looking dangerously close to tears.

“Ya, no more crying.” Kihyun snapped, his cheeks reddening.

“Dad has spoken!” Jooheon slapped the table loudly, making everyone laugh “Who wants to go out for dinner? The night is still young people!”

“I’m game.” Changkyun stood, cracking his back loudly as he did.

“I want noodles.” Minhyuk jumped up.

“Noodles sounds good.” Kihyun agreed. The group made their way to the front door, shouting and arguing over small things. Changkyun held back, letting the others go in front of him so he could lock the front door behind them. He looked up and saw Minhyuk waiting for him too.

“Ready?” He asked, holding his hand out for the younger.

“Yup.” Changkyun grinned and took his hand, kissing Minhyuk softly before getting in the car with the others. He noticed that Minhyuk seemed to hesitate as he followed, but he knew his friend would tell him if it was a problem with him.

 

 

“Min, what’s going on with you?” Changkyun asked softly. The others had left, leaving Minhyuk alone in Changkyun’s room with the younger. He was going to sleep over, like he had been most nights in the last few months. Changkyun’s parents used to tease them that Minhyuk had moved in, but were happy that they were happy.

“It’s nothing…” Minhyuk said, but Changkyun could tell his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“You can’t lie to me,” Changkyun teased lightly, leaning in for a kiss, but felt his chest tighten when Minhyuk quickly pulled away. “Min?”

“I…” He trailed off, tears running down his cheeks. Changkyun jumped at the sight. In the months since his suspension, he rarely saw the elder cry. In fact, Minhyuk seemed happier than ever before.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Changkyun asked softly, wiping the tears away.

“I’m sorry…” Minhyuk whimpered, looking down. Changkyun thought he looked almost like a kicked dog, and the thought that Minhyuk was expecting Changkyun to hit him made the younger’s stomach twist.

“Sorry for what baby?”

“I’m so fucking sorry…”

“Min-”

“Please don’t hate me-”

“Min you’re freaking me out.” Changkyun couldn’t hide the shaking in his voice. Minhyuk looked up, more tears coursing down his face.

“We can’t keep doing this,” He said brokenly, looking away again. “It’s- we just can’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“I love spending time with you, and you’re the first person that ever treated me like I was worth something. I love kissing you, and you actually make me feel wanted when we sleep together but-”

“But?”

“But I don’t love you like that,” Minhyuk closed his eyes in defeat. “I love you, but I’m not in love with you. I thought I was, but I realized I was in love with how you made me feel, and I know if we keep doing this, I’m going to hurt you and that’s the last thing I want-”

“I understand.” Changkyun said softly. Minhyuk’s eyes flew open as he gaped at the younger.

“What?”

“I understand,” He smiled. “I feel the same way, I think. I love you Min, more than anything… but it’s the same way I love Jooheon. You were my first, for a lot of things, and I can’t thank you enough for being gentle with me, but you’re right. This? What we have? Isn’t the right kind of love.”

“So what now?”

“Well, if you want we can keep kissing and having sex,” Changkyun said with a small laugh. “Or we can just go back to being friends again, nothing sexual involved.”

“I… I don’t know.”

“That’s alright, we can figure it out later,” Changkyun kissed Minhyuk on the forehead before pulling the blond back onto the bed. “But now it’s time to sleep, okay?”

“Why are you so amazing?” Minhyuk whispered, resting his head on Changkyun’s chest.

“I didn’t do anything?”

“You didn’t get mad at me for this,” Minhyuk felt a stray tear soak into the younger’s shirt. Changkyun pulled him closer. “And you still want to be my friend after everything…”

“Anyone who wouldn’t want to be your friend is a fucking idiot,” Changkyun said, his voice rumbling through both of their chests. “Besides, you can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Wouldn’t want to.’ Minhyuk chuckled as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Night Min.” Changkyun kissed the corner of his mouth again, just as Minhyuk drifted off to sleep.

* * *

  
“Congratulations graduates! After four long years of hard work, you’re off to bigger and better things!” the guest speaker said into the microphone. Everyone cheered, but no one cheered louder than Changkyun, Jooheon, Hoseok, Hyungwon and Kihyun who were leaning against the fence separating the football field where graduation was being held and where the guests were standing.

Changkyun could see Minhyuk grinning wider and wider every time they bellowed his name, and it just spurred him to cheer even louder.

They waited patiently as the names were called, and by the time it was Minhyuk’s turn, Changkyun was about to lose his voice from screaming. Minhyuk beamed as he went to get his diploma, and Changkyun couldn’t be prouder of him.

Just as he was about to walk past the last row of students before getting to the podium, someone stuck their foot out. Minhyuk’s eyes widened as he tripped, his hands catching the brunt of the fall. One of the teachers rushed over to help him up, whispering angrily at whoever it was that tripped him.

Changkyun could see the tears sparkling in Minhyuk’s eyes but the older boy kept his chin up as he walked to finally get his diploma. Despite the blood beading up on his palms, Minhyuk grinned as he bowed instead of shaking the hands of the administration. Their eyes widened when they saw the state of his hands, but they knew what he had been through. They saw the raw determination in his eyes and smiled brightly at him.

They had to wait until the entire ceremony was over before they could storm the field and tackle Minhyuk and Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo managed to catch them but Minhyuk ended up sprawled on the turf, a crying Changkyun on his chest.

“You did it,” Changkyun sobbed, grinning up at Minhyuk. “You fucking showed those assholes and you graduated!”

“It’s all thanks to you.” Minhyuk’s smile softened. Kihyun and Jooheon helped them up, every one of them grinning and laughing.

“I barely did anything.”

“You gave me hope,” Minhyuk said softly, cupping Changkyun’s cheek. “If it weren’t for you and your relentless persistence, I wouldn’t be here at all right now.”

“Min-”

“I was in a really dark place,” He said, a smile on his face despite how dark his words were. “I… I was so close to giving up. I’m not even going to try and sugar coat it. I was so fucking close to giving up and it was terrifying but you forced me to be friends with you and you didn’t let me push you away and you didn’t give up on me when I wanted to give up on myself… and that saved me. It’s all thanks to you Changkyun.”

“I love you Min.” Changkyun threw his arms around Minhyuk’s neck and hugged him close. The blond hugged him back, hiding his face in the younger’s neck as he cried. Hyunwoo rubbed his back, smiling fondly.

Minhyuk knew what Changkyun meant. After their talk the night before, they made it clear they weren’t in love with each other. They decided that friends suited them best, and it felt like a weight had been lifted off Changkyun’s chest when they admitted it.

“Come on, there’s a feast back at Changkyun’s house waiting for us,” Jooheon jumped, tugging Minhyuk by the wrist towards the parking lot which was already starting to clear out. There were only handful of cars left, most of them all in the same area with the owners all loitering around.

“Hey! It’s Lee Minhyuk!” One of them shouted. The seven boys froze.

“Thought he finally offed himself!”

“Looks like I owe you ten bucks.” The group burst into laughter and Changkyun felt rage coursing through him.

“Hey-” He started, only stopped when he felt Minhyuk’s hand on his chest.

“They’re behind us now,” Minhyuk said, smiling. Changkyun didn’t know how he was always smiling, always lighting up the room. “They aren’t worthy of our time.”

“You’re right,” Changkyun took his hand, pulling him towards the cars. “Come on, we have some celebrating to do.”

“Fuck yeah we do!” Minhyuk grinned and punched the air, causing the others to cheer just as excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how Changkyun and Minhyuk's relationship turned out! It felt really healthy but I could be wrong. It seemed nice to me at least haha sometimes we need someone to be goofy and cheesy with, and sometimes a person who starts out romantic turns platonic and that's what fits best for them.
> 
> It's always sad to end a fic, but this one has been a little hectic because I thought I was able to write two different storied at once lmao hopefully after this I'll be able to keep my mind a little more focused for upcoming projects
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'm going to finish my BTS fic and start a SKZ fic real soon, so please keep an eye out for new things from me!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally getting into the prompts I've had laying around! This is one I've been excited to write because I feel like it's different from most of the high school AUs I've read. After this, I'll probably start on my MX vampire fic (shocking, I know) but I have so many good ideas and not enough time or motivation to get through them all :(


End file.
